Noire et Bleu
by Syrubis
Summary: With the threat of Megamind's death Roxanne took the fate of two men into her own hands and when faced with no regret for her actions discovered a secret that had been laying dormant in her mind. With her new found freedom what are her plans for the future and how does a city of ingrates, the down-trodden, the hero and the original villain fit into this future puzzle?
1. A Matter of the Mind

**Disclaimer** - I do not own Megamind

* * *

**Noire et Bleu  
**_Black and Blue  
_

* * *

_**- - - 13/06/2012**_

_First things first, if I have something relevant to the following chapter it will be here, right under the title. If I have come back to edit a previous chapter (as I have done here) then there will be a date beside what I have added._

_I answer all reviews but these are at the bottom of the chapter and may or may not contain spoilers. If you don't want to know what's going to happen next I recommend not reading them._

_After the reviews at the bottom of the chapter I will have a small section completely devoted to spoilers so that you can understand why Roxanne does certain things and why I have included things that seem completely irrelevant. Why? Because I like to explain why I write the things I write. Sue me. Okay, perhaps not. I don't think I'd have the money for a lawyer. Heh heh._

_Also, speech is no longer **BOLD**. It's distracting. See? Distracted you from reading the lawyer comment, didn't it?_

* * *

**WARNING ::: Contains graphic smut, gore, evilness, shadows, torture and demented fluff.**

_This is a DARK fanfic, this means it's going to eventually border mentally unstable content and I can assure you that there are some people who just won't like it, and then some who will have their demented bone thoroughly tickled... Now I have warned you, don't like, don't read and please don't post hateful comments. If you do like it, however, then I'm glad and I look forward to your comments! (hint hint) Oh and if you have any ideas let me know! I encourage being painfully honest to the point of harsh, I'm here to get better not protect my delicate ego._

* * *

**Chapter 01 : A Matter of the Mind**

* * *

_Song: None_

* * *

_**13/06/2012** :: For some chapters I'm going to want to set the mood, you don't need to listen and it wont effect the story but I know some people like the occasional read along song. Myself included._

* * *

The alarm went off at quarter to five, the loud and obnoxious beeping stirring a cranky Roxanne from a deep and comforting sleep. She had been up all night again researching the last topic she had relayed to Metro City as had become common place to do so after each of her news reports. It had taken her a long time to come to terms with the distinct differences between the 'truth' and the 'public truth'. Normally she just skimmed the details but lately her curiosity had become too proud to be pushed aside and last night had been another information binge, one of many. She yawned and rolled to the edge of the bed, letting her leg fall off the edge and eventually sliding to the ground. She lay there for a few more minutes, quietly complaining until with a defeated sigh she pushed herself up, ruffled her hair, itched her stomach then made her way to the kitchen.

She never ate much in the mornings, based largely on the fact she was _not_ a morning person and the idea of making a feast so early was almost painful. Today, however, she suspected she wouldn't be getting her usual 'eat everything in the fridge' dinner, something else that had also become common place. Wayne was planning a surprise visit to the mayor's monthly 'all is well' speech, an event that was held in great esteem and to which she was expected to attend. Roxanne knew interrupting events like this gave Megamind some demented thrill, not that she blamed him. Any excuse to cease political talk was a blessing in Roxanne's eyes and the sooner today was over the better. She almost hit herself, had becoming the genius's ditsy hostage become such a normal idea to her? On second thought it really had, not that she blamed him, one look in the mirror told her she was singularly the sexiest person in the- Oh god. She cringed at her reflection in the shiny silver surface of her kettle. No, she was definitely not a morning person.

Making herself a quick coffee she reluctantly shoved a few pieces of bread into her toaster and slid onto the counter, swinging her legs like a child as she pulled yesterday's paper into her lap and began fingering over the headlines. Skimming along until she found that familiar over-sized blue head looking all too smug from the other side of a set of iron bars she stopped to take a closer look. The caption read **_"IS MEGAMIND, PUBLIC MENACE, DUE FOR HIS ANNUL BREAKOUT?"_** She scoffed. If anything he was a little over due, how long had it been now? Four weeks? She ignored the rest of the article but quietly marvelled how long it took the city to catch on to Megamind's patterns. Sure they were learning but the city should really just start asking her when Megamind would make his next debut. Gods knew she had been warning her and her friends for years now, how anyone else could not find him so utterly predictable was simply beyond her.

When the toast finally popped she ate it quickly with butter, chewing fast as she ambled towards her bedroom in search of some decent clothes. Honestly, it didn't really matter what she wore, Janey would just pick something out for her when she reached the office anyway. But she supposed turning up at work wearing a pair of trackies and a bra wouldn't play out so well… Janey was quite possibly her only real friend in the entirety of Metro City. They had met several years ago when the station had decided she was sorely in need of a fashion adviser. When she considered the job it seemed almost a given that she would meet a tall fake blonde with bright painted nails and a shrill voice, imagine her surprise when she had met the short brunette who often had Roxanne tripping over her own thoughts to keep up.

Deciding on a simple red singlet with some tight fitting denim jeans Roxanne pulled them on quickly and made her way to the door, she was sure Janey would have a new outfit ready for the eleven AM report by the time she got there but Roxanne always liked looking a little nice on the way in, you know, just in case she got kidnapped early. No one wanted to see a sleep tussled Roxanne being broadcasted over every screen in Metro City, possibly tied to a chair.

It was almost six am when she finally slid into the leather seat of her Toyota, silver, like all the company cars. She didn't know what kind it was and it didn't really turn heads, it was small and practical and that would do her just fine but it still had that god-awful new car smell. She rolled the car out of the drive then took off down the road, a little faster than was lawfully acceptable but she never had any trouble with the police, she was Metro Man's girl after all. Or at least the pair had let the 'common civilians' believe that. Not that Wayne hadn't tried on many occasions to win the heart of the young reporter, the most recent attempt being the last time he had to 'rescue' her from Megamind's evil clutches. She grumbled and shook her head, looks like Wayne and the blue alien were going to be todays thought of choice, wonderful.

She kicked the thought out of her head for a while and turned her attention to what she would be wearing today, not that it held much interest for her. She hoped it wasn't another pastel coloured blouse like the one she had worn a few days ago though Roxanne had noticed floral was the new spring fashion. God how that blasted news station _loved_ floral season. She hopped they had finally realized how much she detested the blasted spring fashion but she highly doubted it. Winter fashion was her favourite, dark blues and blacks, thick clothes and patterned scarfs, lovely leather boots… She loved boots, hated heels. Another of the company's favourites, was she really that strange a woman?

When she pulled into work she was quickly greeted by Janey and after a quick round of smiles and polite chatter the two headed for Roxanne's private office and she noticed a small white bag in the stylist's hands that could only be todays lovely little outfit, hand-picked by the boss man. She felt like a china doll about to be put on display. Janey followed in after her and locked the door before drawing the curtains and allowing the two some privacy. She tossed the bag onto Roxanne's desk with an apologetic look and the reporter gingerly pulled out the first thing she touched.

"Oh, please don't tell me I have to wear _that_." She grumbled, lifting the green checked skirt between her finger and thumb, as if it were a dirty object. Janey laughed.

"Sorry, Rox, company orders."

"I thought they hired you to dress me, not let them pick." She whined though grinned all the same.

"That's what I thought too; apparently a stylist voicing her opinion is a bad thing." Janey giggled in reply. "It's alright though; I got to pick your dress for this afternoon."

Roxanne relaxed with a deep sigh. "Thank god. I thought they would make me wear one of those floral dresses…"

"Oh I remember that…" Janey mused, her face stern. "Let's never speak of it again."

The two laughed and Roxanne found it almost soothing. She was used to her daily report but no matter how many times she sat in front of those cameras her heart always beat faster and her stomach stirred uncomfortably. Janey started on her hair and makeup fairly quickly but it took a good hour before the talented stylist was happy. Roxanne's hair had been particularly rebellious today and she suspected it had something to do with the way she was attempting to grow it out. It was still very short though, it hadn't even reached her shoulders yet.

When Janey finally turned Roxanne to the mirror she couldn't help but smile, she looked so much better now, younger and not so tired. With a deep breath she started her traditional warm up report and Janey was already smirking, knowing full well what Roxanne was going to report on.

"This is Roxanne Ritchie reporting for channel eight news, I'm here live with Miss Janey Sanders who is just about to announce her news-worthy new brand of hairspray! What say you, Janey?"

"Well Miss Ritchie what is there to say? If anyone has ever used hairspray before than they should all know what a big difference a brand name makes, just because they're cans of the exact same stuff doesn't mean they are exactly the same, as I will show you." Janey pulled out a can of hairspray and began adjusting the last stubborn locks of Roxanne's hair, rolling her eyes at the reporter as she did so.

"Fascinating!" Roxanne sniggered, talking into the 'camera' as she made outlandish gestures to the amazing 'Janey brand hairspray'. "And just think! Not only do you get a wickedly styled hair but you're also causing birth defects in your unborn male fetus!"

"Right you are Miss Ritchie! Two perks for the cheap price of one!" the two both fell into a fit of childish giggles, they certainly had their own fun from time to time.

"Ready for the report?" Janey asked, packing up the makeup and assorted goodies.

"Think so, pass me the skirt and I'll slip it on now."

* * *

The report went well, she had read the headlines and talked about some of the recent crimes around the city but beside that it was uneventful and not too stressing so she decided to invite the 'gang' out for lunch shortly after. Janey, Mia and Hal, who would also be accompanying her to the event later in the afternoon. The station always insisted she attend so she could rub up against the more influential people of Metro City during the dinner that took place in his mansion after the main event. To be invited at all was quite flattering and those who weren't could only sit outside and listen as the mayor mentioned names and built up the ego of the rich.

Mia settled in the seat across from her and Roxanne found her thinking back on the time they had spent together. The groupd had been friends for some time now but Hal was still the newest edition, Mia had been her camera girl before and now really only did the fill in work when Hal couldn't make it but Roxanne had to admit she preferred not having someone drool over the camera while filming. She missed working with Mia at times but was glad they still found the time to associate, The group didn't talk about much other than work and honestly Roxanne was grateful, she doubted she could keep up with any kind of debate today, her mind was too busy buzzing with Wayne's coming speech despite her failed attempts at pushing it from her mind.

She sighed at the idea of being forced to attend the foolish event and Megamind's definite crash through some building or another, followed by the traditional monologue until the crowd got bored and he got his ass thrown back I prison. It probably meant that Roxanne would be finding herself hostage to another brilliant evil plan soon too, not that she minded perse' but she suspected frequent abductions with the knock out spray wasn't doing too great on her health. She always used the term probably, if she said no it was a yes, if she said yes it was a no, if she said probably then all was right in the world… And she had a fifty/fifty chance of being right and god she was still thinking about him.

"You a'ight, Rox?" Mia asked, leaning over the table to pop a breadstick in her mouth.

"Yeah, sorry, what were you saying?"

Janey laughed "We were talking about you and Metro Man."

"Again?"

"Yeah." Hal huffed with a grimace.

"Mia thinks you two are an item, I tried to tell her-"

"You have to be! I mean come on, have you _seen_ him?"Mia almost yelled with excitement before hushing to an almost whisper. "And I do mean _seen_ him" she gestured to her lap.

"You can have him if you want"Roxanne rolled her eyes with a smirk, to which Hal beamed up from his sulking.

"Who say's I don't want him?" Janey huffed and the table tried to maintain serious faces, it didn't last.

* * *

The group ate and laughed like a bunch of age-old friends and Roxanne couldn't help but notice the sudden weight they lifted from her shoulders, until Mia decided to burst her happy bubble with her loud and easily excitable voice. "Oi, it's almost two, we need to get going if we're going to catch that sexy smile."She laughed, standing from her chair.

"Oh, Right!" Roxanne stood too, reaching for the white paper bag by her side. "Mind if I just shove this on in the bathroom? I don't really want to go all the way back to the office-"

"What?" Janey exclaimed, glaring with all her might.

"Umm… Can I pull this on in the bathroom?"

"That dress can never just be 'pulled on', silly, it's a work of art and needs to be attached with a trained hand!"

"Attached?" Roxanne asked and rolled her eyes as Janey's glaring went up a notch.

"Ok! Ok! Come give me a hand then." She laughed, falling in line behind her friend.

Janey pulled the outfit out with a smile and Roxanne had to approve of her choice. The dress was made of lovely black velvet, cut high on the front and low on the back, held around her neck by beautiful silver chain with a clasp the looked like a kitten. It was cut a bit higher than she was comfortable with (around mid-thigh) so she took a mental note not to be too hasty when getting out of the car. It was very elegant overall and Janey had that 'I did good?' look plastered to her face.

Pulling it on careful and adjusting everything to fit just right she held her arms out as Janey began pulling out various editions to the outfit. "Ok, now just pull on these stockings and… Hang on… These." She presented Roxanne with a pair of heels surrounded with at least a dozen straps.

"Do we plan on getting there before next week?" Roxanne mocked, pulling her feet into the uncomfortable shoes and grumbling.

"You really aren't a girl for fashion are you?"

"That obvious?"

"Painfully"

"Sorry"

Janey shrugged. "I imagine you were a bit of a gamer girl growing up."

"Yeah, you're right about that." She mused, scuffing her shoes on the tiled floor.

"Hey! Don't _do_ _that_!"

"Sorry again"

"Just move your gorgeous ass and get in the car, Rox. Before Hal has another fit." The two rolled their eyes and headed for Roxanne's silver car out front and Roxanne was quite surprised to have made it there without seeing a can of knock out spray. It seemed Janey also noticed this and gave her a wink, she had been there way too many times when her friend had been taken from right under her nose and was beginning to spot the pattern.

"No one wants to mess with you while I'm around." She laughed and Hal and Mia exchanged curious glances but nothing more was said. Roxanne wondered for a moment if everything was alright, normal he would have nabbed her by now and she was thinking of him again!

The small group whizzed down the street without exchanging a single word. This was normal though, Roxanne was always particularly quiet during car drives, usually pondering the existence of the universe or thinking about what she would be cooking for dinner that night, assuming she would be home in time and not occupied by a smug looking Wayne having 'saved the day' again. When they pulled up at the entrance to the mayor's estate the crowd there was almost unbearable, they had flooded the yards and were chattering loud enough to make Roxanne's ears bleed, she imagined it would be much worse if the populace knew that their hero would by making a surprise pit stop.

"Showtime" She mumbled as the door to the small car was pulled open by a gracious fan and the first wave of blinding white struck her like a blow to the face, the click of cameras a familiar sound to her ears. She grinned and waved to the crowd, accepting pens and paper as she scribbled her name hastily on each sheet, several were old newspaper clippings of her and her kidnapper, others her and Wayne. She guessed both sides had their fans and she couldn't supress the giggle at such an idea. What an odd concept, she wondered if there were stalls dedicated to them at comicon. Probably…

Hal stumbled up beside her grinning and talking about how awesome she looked only to be pushed aside by a giggling Janey who told him to 'stop drooling on Roxanne's new shoes' and it earned a sufficient round of blushes and Hal fell silent, but only for a while. Long enough to make it half way through the crowd at least before his excited buzzing ended up louder than the kids around her.

"Ok, Hal. Camera ready just in case, don't take it out of your bag yet though, remember no press."

Hal nodded and started playing around inside his backpack before slinging it haphazardly over his shoulder.

"Cam's good to go, Rox."

"Alright, let's get this over with."

The group made their way through the ground and up the steps to the Mayor's manor along with all the other fancy dressed people. Pretty soon Roxanne was shaking hands with some of the most influential people in Metro City and her classic reporters face had been plastered with an honoured smile, she was used to having to be a bit of a boot licker but Janey really took the cake for it and since it reflected so well on Roxanne she was instantly relieved to have her along again. Not only did she knew who everyone was but went about rather enthusiastically commenting on their 'wonderful, dashing, daring, beautiful' outfits and 'guessing' at what brand as though she didn't know, receiving plenty of complimentary murmurs.

Gradually the crowd went silent as the mayor approached his pedestal, nodding his greeting to several guests along the way, before settling himself with a small stack of papers and addressing the peoples. He started by thanking the police force followed by several other people of high stranding and continued with mentions of what the city was particularly proud of and what the mayor hoped to change in the coming month, Roxanne tried not to scowl at the whole affair, knowing full well what a pile of shit this man was spewing yet the crowd drank it like fine wine. Just as he was moving on to bad-mouthing the city's villain the crowd began to roar and Roxanne didn't even need to look up to know that Wayne had made his entrance, he called adoringly over his fans and came to stand beside the mayor with his best toothy grin.

"And I can assure all you fine people of Metro City that while I still live and breathe this city will always be safe from Megamind!" He called out and she and Janey could do little but rolled their eyes until, with a surprised gasp, they began to pay greater attention when a respected member of the police force asked to speak. The crowd immediately fell quiet.

"Why don't you just kill him already, hasn't he caused enough trouble?"

Wayne smiled but the effect was lost to the cop and gradually there were murmurs of agreements.

"It is for the law to decide what shall be done about this criminal, it is not my right to decide and this city has always voted no for the death penalt-"

"Then why do you keep letting him escape? Why does the mayor? Shouldn't more precautions be taken? Why just a few months ago the man literally walked out of prison!"

The mayor spoke. "We are already spending a large sum of the taxpayers money for these precautions, there is little else we can do-"

"Except kill him-"

"_Kill me? What an interesting concept."_

Ah, there it was, that purring monotone voice that hummed mincingly through the microphone. The crowd couldn't yet see him but they were all gasping and booing, this was all just another show to them, they were not scared and in part it infuriated Roxanne, she knew Megamind was more than capable of disposing those who got in his way, it was just luck and good planning on his behalf that had saved so many lives so far. She couldn't understand how someone like him could allow people to believe he was a bumbling idiot, and bloody oath he certainly played the part.

"Show yourself Megamind!" Wayne bellowed, his chest particularly puffed this evening.

"Oh but where's the fun in that?" Megamind chortled but stepped into view seemingly out of thin air, his dehydrate gun pointed for the city's hero. Wayne smirked almost as if to say 'really? This again?' to which Megamind gave his best coy smile 'you should know I always have something up my sleeve by now'

Roxanne stepped away from the 'stage', not particularly eager to be swept up in their rabble again, she was rather grateful she hadn't been needed for his plan this time though she was slightly disappointed, she really did love the exchange of witty banter and the chance to openly mock his efforts. _Did she really just think that? _Naturally the whole event escalated from there, Megamind shot a few rounds that inevitably missed, hitting several guards instead and turning them into tiny blue cubes, Metro Man then knocked the gun from his hand and Megamind rolled backwards and disappeared again, when the ground started to shake, however, Roxanne knew it was time for the showy part of the act and quickly urged her friends to move as far away as possible.

"What about you?" Hal whined, his camera propped on his shoulder as he took in the action.

"I'll only draw attention; you know how obsessed Megamind is with capturing my person should things turn sour."

Janey laughed, if only because she knew that Megamind had never been any threat to Roxanne's safety, for whatever reason. The truth was, though, that Roxanne wanted to make sure everything moved along smoothly. She had a bad feeling…

"We'll meet you and Wayne back at your place yeah?" Mia called over the crowd as the three stepped back.

"As always!" Roxanne shouted in return before her friends were swept up in the ever-moving sea of sheep.

She turned back to the hero and villain of today's performance (or at least where she guessed the villain would be) and so didn't notice the shifting black mass in the sky until it was practically upon the showgrounds, hissing as dozens of metal creatures scrapped against one another in the rush to reach their target. She turned and gasped herself, there had to be at least a thousand angry bots, their little domes sparking blue as the flew in to grab at every part of Metro Man they could reach. In seconds they enveloped him entirely in a buzzing black orb and the crowd began to get antsy, most of them stepping back and staring worriedly into the mass, waiting for their hero to emerge.

The longer it took him the more concerned the crowd grew, the orb of bots was drawing tighter and tighter, the crashing of little metal mouths as the gnawed at the air among each other. Eventually the crowd began to call for him, his stage name becoming a chant until several blazing red flecks appeared among the swarm of bots, one by one the bots were collapsing and it became increasingly apparent that Metro Man was frying them one by one.

"Oh no!" Megamind grumbled, suddenly back on 'stage' with his arms crossed and a typical pout across his face. "Do you know how expensive they were to make?" he whined.

Wayne disposed of the last of them with an exaggerated sweep before he lunged at Megamind, knocking him to the ground before he crossed his arms and stared down, unimpressed.

"What did you hope to accomplish with that little stunt?" he growled, tapping his fingers across his bicep.

"Well, actually, I thought they would be able to rip you apart, I mean, look how many there were." He huffed, looking a little disappointed.

Metro Man reached down and grabbed his leather collar, yanking the genius to his feet and presenting him to the crowd, his posture arrogant like it usually was when he saved the day. It was only then that Roxanne noticed the police officer who had spoken up before was carefully navigating his way through the crowd, gun in hand. Roxanne scowled and expected Wayne to notice but the closer the cop got the more apparent it became that Wayne would not notice in time and as the crowd began to cheer Roxanne felt her breath hiss between her teeth and her body made a decision for her and stepped on stage.

By now the cop had aimed his gun and Megamind was still busy shouting at the crowd; It was a bloody _gun_ and it was pointed at the back of his_ head_ and the blue genius was too busy telling the world he couldn't be stopped! It was ludicrous and yet Roxanne couldn't find a part of her mind willing to mock the sight, instead she was in shock, gazing from the gun to the inhuman man and thinking to herself without registering the danger 'Megamind is going to die.'

And Roxanne couldn't allow that.

For a brief second she thought back to all the times she had seen him in a crumpled heap, the threat of his life hanging in the air like a thick musk but she never believed that it could be his end. This, however, she knew was a moment not within the hero or villains hands, it was an unpredicted factor and so neither of them had given it thought, after all the things being said about the 'evil' alien, however, it should have been. It was a fault on their side, a fault that she would have to deal with.

She wasn't even thinking, she walked, that's right _walked_. Leaning down over the discarded gun she picked it up and held it firm in her hand, testing its weight. When she noticed the dial set to dehydrate she turned it slowly until it clicked into place on the explode setting and then she aimed, her face expressionless and stern. At no point did she wonder why he would have such a setting, at no point did she notice the crowd shift their attentions and at no point did she see Wayne turn with a look of pure horror. All she saw was the cop preparing to take the shot and she _knew _what to do.

**Bang~**

* * *

She supposed it was an odd day all up, at no point did she wake up that morning thinking she would soon be taking the life of a man who didn't deserve to die but in the moments leading to the act she found she didn't care. This man was a threat in her eyes though she couldn't understand why and she wasn't willing to attempt to at the time. She knew he had to be dealt with before that shot was fired and so she took the fate of two men into her own hands without a second thought to the consequences. The moment her finger tightened around the trigger she had no doubts, she was certain, even in the aftermath as the crowd fell dead silent and the eyes of an entire city were upon her all she could conjure in her lead weighted mind was.

_'You shouldn't have aimed your gun, then I wouldn't have had to aim mine.'_

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Notes on the Criminal Mind / Contains Spoilers**

_'You has been warned, yes yes.'  
Oh and if you has questions for this one ask away, yes yes, this one will answer!_

_People who have been through a traumatic experience as a young child or infant often block the memory, when something triggers this memory to reappear or trigger a certain emotion it can often lead to minor/major breakdowns and similar. Though I've barely hinted it Roxanne has been through something terrible that she can't remember and the scenario at the Mayor's speech triggered her unusual reaction. I won't tell you what that something is for some time yet but in such cases it can be anything from the shade the officer was wearing to the smells or sounds around her. It can be anything at all from the smallest, silliest detail._

_Needless to say whatever triggered it was unknown to her but it created the reaction in her that lead to the death of Mr arrogant which was so far from the normal Roxanne it's not even funny. It's completely OOC but in many cases even the shyest and kindest girl can turn into a nutcase in a matter of seconds with the tiniest provocation._

_When the chapter ended Roxanne was still in this unusual state of mind triggered by an oppressed event, in the following chapter she will be struggling with coming to terms with why she did it because she knows that it wasn't a normal occurrence and can tell something is out of place._

_In the next chapter I'll explain more on her reactions and why I chose to write it as I did. I hope you enjoy it so far but keep in mind I am no expert of the criminal mind, if you see faults please point them out to me because, as I said before, I'm here to learn and not to guard my delicate ego._

**Hairspray**_**  
**Sue me, I like to educate you while I write. Heh heh. 'Mothers who are exposed to hairspray at work may be more likely to have boys with a common genital defect called hypospadias' If you don't believe me you may google it, go ahead, I can wait. You're back? Okay good, lets move along shall we. Now, I'll bet you want to know why I added that considering it is totally irrelevant to the story. Simple reason, I wrote the scene then began thinking that if Miss Ritchie really was smartening up to the world than wouldn't it make sense for her to have known a bit about some of the standard products she uses daily? I'd think so, I've never used the stuff before in my life and I still wanted to check it out. Surely she'd have read into a lot of things she had to deal with on a daily basis? Yes?_**  
**

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING **


	2. A Slip in the Right Direction

**Disclaimer** : I still do not own Megamind.

* * *

******Noire et Bleu  
**_Black and Blue_

* * *

**WARNING ::: Contains graphic smut, gore, evilness, shadows, torture and demented fluff. **_  
_

_Ok, I know we all secretly hate these self-pity chapters, whine, whine, complain, complain. Sorry but it just has to be this way. I mean she just killed someone! I'd be in shock too, or at least I hope so. Anyway, I'll confess that I don't know much about the justice system but considering Wayne's position I think he would be more than capable to make a few arrangements. Also I've looked into criminal psychology in the past but it was a long time ago, I'll be reading into it a bit more in the future so I can get things right. I'm learning, slowly. ***Grin***_

_Replies to reviews are at the bottom of the page ***Luffs to all***_

* * *

**Chapter 02 : A Slip in the Right Direction**

* * *

_Song: None_

* * *

_**All she saw was the cop preparing to take the shot and she **__**knew **__**what to do.**_

Part of him had exploded in a flurry of red, so thin it seemed barely a mist. Her eyes were stern as she watched, unfeeling at the idea of taking a man's life so easily. The shot was aimed at his heart but it had practically torn his torso in two, his arm already metres from his damaged body, strips of flesh flittering down around it like tiny red butterflies. The body itself landed with a sickening thunk and crunch, barely a husk now that his whole side had been blown into nothingness, what little was left of his inner workings spilled messily on the floor.

Every set of eyes were upon her, shock and appal on the faces of the citizens she spoke to every day, but the only orbs she payed attention to where the bright green voids that demanded greater attention than any other. Their depths reflecting her own from across the marble 'stage'.

His mouth was parted slightly, just enough for his deep breath to hiss between his teeth in a barely audible whisper of shock, his leather-clad hands wrapped protectively over each arm in turn from the threat of the looming figure beside him that had demanded all his attention moments before. He seemed more shocked than even Wayne but at the same time there was an unmistakable glitter in his eyes that caught in her throat and Roxanne clearly noticed the subtle twitch at the corner of his pale lips, itching to turn into something more than the alien allowed.

Slowly she lowered the gun to her side but dared not drop it, she didn't want anyone getting hurt, how ironic it seemed. It was then at the cue of her movement that someone from the crowd began to scream and, one by one, other people joined enraged or scared. Wayne shoved his nemesis hard out of the way and the smaller 'man' fell clumsily to the ground, his eyes stayed fixated on hers the whole while. She felt her body react with a brief surge of furry but the large figure lumbered closer and she was forced to pay attention to his rumbling voice but her eyes never strayed.

"Roxanne," Wayne hissed. "What have you _done?_"

She didn't reply, she couldn't decide if she didn't want to or if she was simply unable. What _had_ she done? The weight of the gun suddenly increased and she curled her fingers around the handle.

"Put the gun down Roxy." Someone behind her soothed and she recognised the voice in an instant. She tore her blue eyes from his green and turned completely to face her friend, she didn't expect such coldness in her stare, it was harsh and the severity of the situation seemed to crash down on her shoulders with force. What _had_ she _done_? "Please, Rox, put it down." She couldn't fight her friends words, not now, she complied.

With slow and deliberate movements she kneeled down, placed the gun by her knee and slowly rose to her feet, lifting her hands slightly as if to assure everyone she was no longer armed. Wayne wasted no time as he approached her, grabbing her shoulder firmly but without force, and turned her to face him. From there he simply took her wrists, cuffed them and motioned for another officer from the crowd to escort her across the mayor's lands. She breathed deep and her legs faltered briefly, only enough for her to stumble before she felt warm hands steady her. In that moments things began to blur around her and it suddenly all seemed too real and then in seconds reality faded away and she was plunged into nothingness, like the world was holding its breath. She felt numb and each movement felt like her limbs where weighted with lead, suddenly things slipped back into place, her anger and determination slid away. She had killed a man, an innocent man, and for several long minutes she had felt no remorse.

She could hear yelling and for a short moment she thought someone was speaking to her, she couldn't define their words, she couldn't even define her own thoughts. Her mouth felt dry and there was an uncomfortable pressure in her stomach. A hand weighted heavily on her head as she was guided into a seat but her mind wouldn't register more than that.

Slowly it grinded to a bitter halt.

_Oh Roxanne, what have you done?_

* * *

The grating metal was harsh on her ears, the slam that followed harsh on her soul. She blinked, wide eyed and didn't even attempt to stifle the ragged breath and sob that bubbled of from her throat. Thankfully it didn't go further than that and she didn't cry. She didn't cry because she wasn't sad, wasn't guilty or even sorry, it was just doubt that flooded her, doubt and uncertainty. Her arms began quiver as she lost control over her own body, it shuddered and twitched and slowly she dropped where she stood to sit on the cold, hard ground. She crouched into a ball and slowly folded in on herself, her arms wrapping instinctively around her legs as she buried her face. _She wasn't sorry._

"Gods, what have I done." she whispered.

"You killed an innocent man." Came an unexpected reply, she knew who it was. The all mighty Metro-Man. She held herself tighter, her shacking body settling into a dull hum. She felt bitter, more to him than anyone else.

"Roxanne," He barely whispered, she stayed silent. "Why? W-what were you thinking?"

_'You shouldn't have aimed your gun, then I wouldn't have had to aim mine.' _

The clear memory stung her and she fought hard to supress the sob.

When it became apparent that she wouldn't answer Wayne sighed deeply but stayed where he was, allowing the silence to stretch on for several painful minutes before he spoke again.

"I can't do anything for you, there's nothing I could say… You've done a very bad thing Roxy… I… I expected more from you."

She felt a sharp pang of guilt that intensified, not because she was guilty for what she had done but because she should have been. Wayne should never have had to speak to her like this, there was no warmth in his words, and she had never heard him so… Defeated. It was her doing and hers alone and she felt, honestly, that she was not wrong and she knew that it was. She had done wrong, she knew she had done wrong, her head knew this but her body, her heart, had thought it had done the right thing.

Wayne turned to leave but Roxanne quickly stood, too quickly and she almost lost her balance. Wayne stepped closer but restrained himself from sliding open the door.

"Wayne…" She started, not sure what to say. "T-this… This is wrong; I think I'm wrong…"

"Of course you are, you killed a man, Roxy-"

"No." Her words felt unusually harsh. "I think _I'm_ wrong."

Wayne looked more concerned than Roxanne was comfortable with, he didn't just look at her, he looked through her and only the gods knew what he could see.

The silence became uncomfortable and they simply stood, Roxanne could no longer meet his gaze.

Finally he turned away again and without a word left her in her cell, alone.

She didn't sleep that night, she didn't even move from her position, she stood or she sat, at one point she curled up on her side but come morning she was back on her feet and stood facing the wall. Her mind had practically shut down and the moment the officer had blown up had replayed in her head over and over like a loop in a damaged cd. She wanted to know why she'd done it but the reasoning seemed to have been lost to her mind. She tried walking through the event step by step, lunch with her friends, getting ready, arriving, Megamind and then the aiming of his gun. Nothing there, it was just… Empty, like part of her mind packed its bag and left.

"Roxanne?"

Her dull blue eyes snapped up with far more ferocity than she intended and was hurt when her friend stepped back slightly, worry glimmering in her amber-brown eyes.

"Sorry" Roxanne sighed with a hint of desperation. "I didn't know it was you."

"I'd be concerned that you would look at anyone like that but after yesterday…"

Janey looked stern but her eyes quickly softened. "Rox… I know you; I've known you for years, long enough to know you're not a criminal. I don't know why you did it but… I'm sure you had a reason. I… Wayne arranged everything, Rox, you're to come home with me… We can sort this all out."

Roxanne didn't smile, she looked away and felt a sudden surge of arrogance. She snuffed it quickly and was surprised with her own reaction, had she really thought herself above his help, above_ Janeys_?

"Thank-you." She murmured.

"Don't." Janey replied. "Not yet. You're in it pretty deep, Rox. I'm not sure if I can even help."

"But you already have."

* * *

They drove in silence but Janey's cautious looks where not lost to Roxanne, she didn't like it. They had known each other a long time; she was still the same person, why was she so worried to be alone with her?

'_Because you're a killer'_ her mind added enthusiastically. She fought of the urge to reply with a witty remark and felt just that bit more insane for wanting to. She just needed some sleep, that's all. She wasn't convinced.

The car pulled into a short drive and Roxanne blinked absent-mindedly at the small one story house, the bright cream curtains drawn wide on several windows though she couldn't see inside. She had only been here a few times before and it always surprised her to think of Janey, her fashion adviser, living so humbly.

"Come on Rox." Her friend soothed as she pulled the door open and offered to help Roxanne out of the car.

She didn't accept her friend's assistance and ignored her when she seemed slightly put-out. The morning sun was uncomfortable, like it showed everything she was trying to hie.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Janey asked, interrupting Roxanne's thoughts as she searched for the right key to her front door.

"I'm fine." Roxanne mumbled, crossing her arms and keeping her gaze to the dusty ground.

"Are you sure? I've got some of that chicken rice you like?"

"No thanks."

"Did you want to see Wayne? I could give him a call?" She continued, leading Roxanne into the lounge before shutting and locking the door behind her.

"That's alright."

"How about a shower? The bathrooms just through-"

"I know where your bathroom is, Janey." Roxanne sighed deeply, dropping her arms to stare at her friend but she couldn't hold her gaze and eventually she let her head drop and began cradling her sides again, shrinking in on herself unintentionally.

"Sorry, er… Did you sleep? You look… Like crap, really." She laughed but it was forced and uncomfortable.

"No," Roxanne confessed. "I think I'll- I'll take that shower, if that's ok?"

"Yeah, of course. There are clean towels in the cupboard under the sink, help yourself to anything you need."

Roxanne nodded and didn't meet her friends eyes as she slid passed and into the hallway. It was fairly short and looked like a T, the bathroom, toilet and laundry on the right and the bedrooms to the left. She shuffled uneasily, barely moving as her feet took careful steps. The door to the bathroom was open and a soft smell of soap wafted out, almost inviting her in.

The room was small, much smaller than her bathroom back home and there was barely enough room to move about. She shut the door quietly and made sure to lock it before turning to the wall length mirror wedged between a scratched ceramic bath and the pale-white sink. She felt a pang of sadness deep in her stomach and subconsciously began to smooth her hair and dress.

She looked… Normal. Perhaps a bit rough and tired but there was nothing different, she was still herself. Still… Her eyes. Her eyes were _not_ hers. Those eyes where different, they mocked her as if they knew something she did not. _Murderer_ they screamed.

"_Justified_" she hissed back. _"He would have died"_

'_So it's better to save the life of a criminal? Better to kill a good man?'_

"_Who said he was a good man, he was willing to take a life without necessity."_

'_Was it out of necessity that _you_ killed _him_? Why switch the dial? Dehydrate would have worked just fine.'_

She glared at her reflection, her lip curled in an ugly sneer. She wanted to break that face, the one that laughed at her with those lying eyes.

'_Why did you kill him?'_

"Shut up" She hissed, closing her eyes and lifting her hands to her face

'_Why did you kill him?'_

"Shut up!" She growled louder.

'_Why.'_

"I don't know!" She yelled, no longer caring about what her friend would think, no longer caring at all. She didn't try to stop the tears, she cried until her eyes were red and then cried for even longer, she curled up on the cold hard floor, her face tucked in her arms and her knees to her chest. The question didn't leave her, it looped over and over.

Why had she killed him? Why had she done it? She had blown him apart; his freaking arm went flying off in the other direction! Who could do that to someone? She wouldn't do it to her friends next, would she? Was she going to start killing people down at the grocer? Would she be pulling legs off kittens in a homemade video sent out to the masses? By the gods what was wrong with her?

_What was wrong with him?_

She fell silent, her chest heaving with each dry, rasping sob. Her head was so flooded with emotion she couldn't even pinpoint which one was strongest, her body ached and her stomach threatened to return her last meal, she uncurled enough to look at her hands, the shook fiercely and she quickly tucked them away, closeing her eyes again and tried to take steady breaths.

What was wrong with her… What was wrong with… His voice filled her head.

_("__Why don't you just kill him already, hasn't he caused enough trouble?"_

_"__It is for the law to decide what shall be done about this criminal, it is not my right to decide and this city has always voted no for the death penalt-"_

_"__Then why do you keep letting him escape? Why does the mayor? Shouldn't more precautions be taken? Why just a few months ago the man literally walked out of prison!"_

_"We are already spending a large sum of the taxpayers money for these precautions, there is little else we can do-"_

_"__Except kill him-" )_

Her blubbering came to a screeching halt and she could feel the cogs in her mind slow. "How _dare_ he_"_, she snarled through gritted teeth. He had wanted to do it, he wanted to kill Megamind, he would have found a way and he was looking for an excuse. Looking for the city to agree, that man needed to die because he would not have allowed Megamind to live. The truth was as clear as day. She remembered her finger on that trigger and she knew in a moment if things where set back she would do it all over again.

Roxanne was foolish to doubt herself. That man deserved to die. He would have killed Megamind in cold blood so she had killed him just the same.

* * *

She stood on shaking legs, still exhausted from her crying, and wondered how long she had laid there lost to the world and its shadows. She didn't look at her reflection again, she was scared of what she would find there, and instead she faced the shower in the far corner of the room and carefully slid the dress from her shoulders. It fell noiselessly to the bathroom floor and with it she felt the weight of all her stress fall with it. She sighed and for the first time since she had pulled the trigger it was not full of sadness, worry or disdain. It was a pleasurable and drawn out exhale of her worries.

She removed her shoes slowly, unbuckling each cord methodically before sliding her aching feet out and stepping into the shower. She didn't bother with her lingerie, she suspected Wayne would be there when she came out and she was never sure if he was the kind to sneak a peek. She opted for a safer route and double checked the black lace to be sure it covered everything it needed to. Not that she doubted Wayne couldn't have looked through it but it still made her feel more comfortable. Just one more obstacle in his way.

She stood to the side as she turned the hot to full, waiting for the steam before she lowered it and slowly increased the cold. She felt… She wasn't sure what she felt but she knew she wasn't in the mood to freeze herself or burn herself for that matter. She wanted to before. She took more caution than she usually did; testing the water several times before she sunk to the bottom of the shower and leaned against the cold tiles. Her body protested with a shudder but the tiles warmed quickly and her body relaxed even more than it had before.

She closed her eyes tight, hiccupping slightly as her body lapsed briefly into another fit of near tears. She pushed the feeling away quickly and took slow, deep breaths. She needed to find a way out of this mess, she was a reporter and a damn fine one at that, she just needed to put her party face on and deal with this mess like she had dealt with dozens before. What would she do now? How could she make the public forget what had happened?

She couldn't… but perhaps she could work it to her advantage.

She jumped as a loud thud echoed around the room.

"Roxanne?" she cringed at his voice.

"It's okay, I'm f-fine" She called, almost hitting herself when her voice faltered slightly.

"That's god to hear, Roxy, but it's not why I'm here." He had to speak loud over the sound of the running water. "Could you come out a moment?"

"She only just got in there." She heard her friend though it was apparent she didn't want to be heard.

"I'll be out in a few minutes." Roxanne called out firmly, hushing any talk taking place just outside the door.

* * *

She wrapped the light blue towel around herself, its fluffy warmth unusually comforting. She debated slipping into her dress before facing Wayne but she didn't want the evidence of yesterday pressed against her skin any longer. She knew she wouldn't wear that dress again…

With an uncomfortable lurch of nervous anxiety she opened the door slowly, peeking into the empty hall with dull blue eyes before taking an uneasy step into the colder air. She shuddered and drew the towel closer, her wet hair clinging to her face and sending streams of cooling water down her back.

"Janey?"

"Coming!" Her friend called quickly, the sound of her footsteps obviously rushed.

"What's wrong?" She stuttered as her face snapped around the corner.

"I… Don't have any extra clothes." Janey sighed at her words but Roxanne couldn't understand her relief.

"I've got some trackies and a tee on the bed in my room for you. Don't be too long though, Wayne looks about ready to have a fit." She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes and Roxanne shuffled by quickly.

She shut the door firmly behind her, happy to find a lock on this door too. The moment it had clicked in place she rested her forehead against the door, her eyes drifting shut but a shuffle in the room made her eyes snap open again and she turned.

Those green eyes burned into hers with more ferocity than the sun, he was smirking widely, his gloved hands cradled in his lap as though he were an innocent child. In a smooth and almost rehearsed movement he lifted a finger to his lips and a mischievous glint touched his eyes.

"Predictable?" he whispered, lowering his finger and tilting his head with curiosity.

"Arrogant." She replied flatly.

"How so?"

"I don't have time to offer up a list."

He smirked. "Come, sit a moment."

"I'm naked" she scowled, eyeing the genius suspiciously.

"You're wearing a towel"

"It leaves little to the imagination"

"Neither does this suit" he said, his lips itching with another smirk as he gestured to his black attire.

"Doesn't seem you have much to hide" she retorted with a malicious smile

"Ouch, that hurts, are you implying that you do?" he chuckled "Have you been keeping secrets from me Miss Ritchi?"

"Perhaps, still interested?" she asked, amused.

"Painfully so" he purred in response, leaning forward to stare at her intently.

"Why are you here"

"You did a foolish thing, miss ritchi"

"I saved your life"

"Perhaps"

"You doubt it?"

"Do you?"

"No"

"Then neither do I." he said, ending the strain of conversation with an odd confidence.

"You didn't answer my question"

"And you have not yet taken your seat." He motioned to the bed beside him with finality to his tone and movements.

Reluctantly she obeyed and sat beside him, as close the edge of the bed as she could manage. He looked at her, searching her face for an answer and as he found it a very menacing smile overtook his features. She suddenly felt very vulnerable and each second that passed saw her confidence fizzle away. Eventually he spoke again, his voice gentle yet invitingly dangerous.

"I believe I own you a great deal of gratitude."

"If you wanted to thank me than it would have been wiser to come when the house isn't being patrolled by the cities great hero."

"Ah, you doubt me!" He laughed, too loud for Roxanne's liking and she quickly glanced at the door.

"Don't fret, as long as I have this the oaf is blissfully unaware." He said, pointing to a small paperclip like object on his collar. "Can't hear me, can't see me, can't really hear you, though I think you should move closer if you want to be sure."

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you" she said, a little more seductively than she had intended. He grinned wickedly but then his face grew concerned, something Roxanne wasn't used to seeing on his blue features.

"Are you ok?" he asked, gently, kindly.

"Fine" she barely whispered, her breath hitched for a moment. In truth she wasn't sure if she was. She felt she had justified the man's death but it didn't change the fact that she had been the one to kill him. She looked away, the intensity of his gaze suddenly too much for her.

"Roxanne" He purred, reaching out to cup her cheek and turn her back to him. "If you need me, if you can't fix this, all you need to do is say so and I'll take you far away from here."

She swallowed dryly but he continued.

"Things will be okay, one way or another. I'm sorry this had to fall on you, you should have never needed to make that decision." There it was, that glint in his eyes. Was that pride? "Thank-you, I owe you my life."

"These endless talks are what get you into trouble." She scoffed but the way he looked at her made her stomach feel lighter and she felt ten times better. "Now get out you creep, sneak into this house again and I'll remove what little you have to flaunt."

He shuddered but stood swiftly before making his way to the window, with a curt nod he slipped out and she saw nothing more of him.

* * *

DreamFlight 6/9/12 . chapter 1

_**Thanks! I hope it doesn't disappoint.**_

Izzi M 6/9/12 . chapter 1

**_Thank you! I'm always a bit lazy when it comes to my editing but I'm glad you enjoyed it anyway. :D_**

starvingartist83 6/9/12 . chapter 1

**_Update granted =P Hehe Glad you like :3_**

Karen B. Jones 6/7/12 . chapter 1

**_I think she ran over screaming excitedly :P I'm glad you like it, I'm working on my spelling and checking over properly. ^_^_**

impish1

**_Oh gawsh, thank-you for pointing that out for me :S_**

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Notes on the Criminal Mind / Contains Spoilers**

_'You has been warned, yes yes.'  
Oh and if you has questions for this one ask away, yes yes, this one will answer!_

_Roxanne Ritchi by default is a good person, she is kind and nurturing and can't stand the idea of someone else hurting so imagine how it would feel to suddenly hurt someone beyond repair, someone who was a 'good' person. I've tried to have her go through several stages of emotion though I don't think I did the right job. Most murderers try to justify their actions but I wanted her to find this difficult but ultimately still be able to do it. I also tried to have her in shock but again I'm not entirely sure I'm happy with my writing._

_Now I'm aware that talking to one self is definitely crazy territory along with hating your own reflection but Roxanne is fully aware of what she had done and the shock has begun to wear off. She can't look in the mirror without knowing exactly what she's done, she's looking at a murder. She also mentions 'those lying eyes', again keep in mind she's just coming out of shock and the realization of what she has done is coming down strong leaving a feeling of numbness. This reflects in her eyes like a devoid of emotion sort of look, coldness in her eyes. Those eyes that are not hers because she has never seen that look in them before. She's not looking at herself, she's looking at someone else._

_Also I wasn't sure about Janey's reaction. She's obviously a good friend and cares for our dear Roxy but she's just witnessed her best friend blow up another man. Not only would she be struggling with the fact that Roxanne is a murderer but she was also witness to the crime and those sorts of images can scar a person for life. From here on out in Janey's subconscious Roxanne is automatically linked to death, blood, shock, fear and a whole array of bad emotions. To even look at her now would be causing Janey a lot of stress and worry so her reactions aren't what they should be. She's nervous and scared about her friends stability even if she is sure there was a dam good reason for Roxanne to have done what she did. She's trying to be supportive but really she doesn't know how to react._

_Wayne would also be in a similar situation, more-so because they are not great friends._

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING**


	3. It's Time to stop Crying

**Disclaimer** - I do not own Megamind

* * *

**Noire et Bleu  
**_Black and Blue_

* * *

**WARNING ::: Contains graphic smut, gore, evilness, shadows, torture and demented fluff.**

_And here we are with another chapter, doubled revised so I hope it doesn't sound like shiat. XD Anyway, from here on out I hope to be updating at least once a week, probably on Thursdays, keep it regular so you know when to expect the next chapter. I'm working on improving my writing and I encourage you to be harsh in your reviews, tell me what you like and what you don't like. That way I know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing terribly, terribly wrong. XD_

_I'm still not entirely happy with this chapter, I see a few points that could be fixed up but I'm having trouble actually doing the fixing. I'm also making Wayne a decent guy, I don't like the idea of him just giving up on her but I also think he should be at least a little troubled by her actions, I hope I'm doing okay._

_Reviews are down the bottom like the previous chapter and if you have any ideas for future chapters feel free to share. Anyway extra luffs to those who commented, luffs to those who favorited and similar and I hope you all enjoy the chapter!_

_OH! And If you haven't read the last two chapters since they were put up you may want to take a look, major changes in the first chapter, minor in the second and some information down the bottom. Anyways... TO THE STORY_

* * *

**Chapter 02 : It's Time to stop Crying**

* * *

_Song: None_

* * *

She'd dressed quickly once he'd left, the cool fabric soothing both her nerves and her water scalded skin, courtesy of the lovely hot shower. She could still hear Wayne pacing in the next room, his heavy steps echoing loudly in the otherwise quiet house. It surprised her to think he had so easily missed everything that went on between herself and Megamind but she reminded herself that in all honesty, there was no comparison for the blue genius. She wondered, if only for a moment, why he didn't use devices like that more often. If he could so easily stop sound why didn't he use it in all his plans, surely it would increase his success level considerably. She knew he would have his reasons but it still seemed rather odd to her. Though she supposed the two aliens had a twisted love for this demented tango, of course she was also sure she had gone and ruined any fun in it now.

_Because I'm a murder_, her mind added and she seethed at her own conscious, as if she needed reminding. Pulling the door open with perhaps a tad too much force than intended she made her way into the living room, her hands in the pockets of her trackies, or more specifically, Janey's trackies. Her hair was still wet and clung to her face in intricate patterns and the large ring of grey surrounding each eye gave her a haunted look she'd rather have gone without. She couldn't look at anyone and instead opted for staring at her toes as they burrowed into the soft carpet. She kneaded it tentatively, feeling oddly intimidated by the large man before her.

For a full minute neither of them spoke and the trio simply stood in an awkward silence, Wayne's breathing the only noise in the still room. She knew he was troubled, his breath was coming out in heavy, hissing pants. She wasn't sure if it was an alien thing or just a Wayne thing be she decided it didn't really matter, beside the fact it made her just that much more uncomfortable, if that was even possible. He massaged his brow, clearly uneasy with the situation.

"I'll just, leave you two alone then?" Janey finally whispered, already making a hasty retreat into the kitchen. Roxanne wanted to ask her to stay but knew better. If they were in opposite situations she would have made a getaway too, which didn't comfort her at all to know. The two stayed silent for a further minute before Wayne sighed deeply and sat himself down on the couch, petting the seat beside him. She hesitated for a few moments but eventually obeyed and with a weary gaze sat beside him, leaning away as though he were a dirty object. This didn't escape his notice and for a brief moment he looked hurt.

"Megamind," he started, exaggerating the name "escaped barely an hour after he was apprehended. We've had police patrolling through the night but he still hasn't been seen. I don't need to tell you how… Concerning this is."

She nodded and he continued.

"Well, the warden seems to believe you may be in some kind of trouble. The situation between you and him has changed considerably since the… The event." He avoided saying _the murder_ but she knew it was implied, the way his eyes narrowed and seemed to dilate, as if lost in a torturous memory, made her turn away again.

"It was… Advised… That you be watched particularly close until he is found and dealt with accordingly. For your own safety, you understand?"

"For my own safety?" she hissed, looking back into those wide, ashamed eyes. "What do they think he's going to do to me? Converse me to death?" she scoffed, suddenly rather irritated that anyone could even think he would try and harm her. "And what do you mean _dealt_ with? What- what are you going to do to him, Wayne?" She practically snarled, her hands gripping at her arms with force, leaving little pink crescents against her skin.

"Roxy, you need to understand that Megamind is a criminal-"

"Really? Fancy that!" she snapped "But that's never concerned you into _dealing_ with him before!"

"Roxanne, calm down." He boomed over her and she stood to point a trembling hand at his chest.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me you great buffoon!"

His expression changed from apprehension to complete and utter hurt and she felt instantly guilty. She swallowed dryly and quickly sat back down, cradling her stomach. When had she taken to yelling? That wasn't her, Wayne knew it wasn't. She felt horribly guilty.

"There are several officers stationed by the front door who will be taking shifts patrolling the streets and monitoring all contact to and from the house, at least until the court decides your fate or Megamind is re-captured."

"Wait… You won't be- You aren't going to be around?" she stifled a brief sob.

"No." he said firmly but the hurt was still in his eyes.

She was at a cross-road between being furious and upset, neither emotion winning over completely. What did they think he was going to do to her? He was _Megamind_ for god's sake, he wouldn't harm a hair on her pretty little head and he had told her so on several occasions. Unless- god. Did they think that Megamind would seek her out to help him with his evil plans? She slumped and buried her head in her hands. She had ruined her life, completely and utterly. This is what people were thinking now, what would her family say? What would the media be saying? She suppressed the sob that threatened her dignity and instead looked up at Wayne, as if silently begging for his guidance but he was purposefully avoiding her gaze.

"Roxy…" he murmured, still looking everywhere but at her. "Don't worry, we'll… We'll get through this." With that said he stood quickly and turned for the door, shutting it silently behind him and after a few moments Roxanne found herself alone.

Janey found her shortly after, crumpled in on herself as she sobbed into her lap. A tender hand began rubbing circles on her back but it didn't help to soothe the troubled woman. They stayed there for an hour or more, neither of them speaking but secretly Roxanne was grateful for her friends company. She needed her now, more than she ever had.

After a few kind words from her best friend Roxanne finally pulled herself into bed an under the covers, or more appropriately was dragged there by Janey. She fussed over taking her bed but Janey was as stubborn as ever and eventually the bedroom door was pulled shut and Roxanne's world was plunged into darkness. The click of the lock made her shudder involuntarily and she began glancing around the room. Suddenly everything seemed sinister, the shadows on the walls and the noises outside. The wind as it whistled through branches and the rustle of the plants outside. She didn't know what exactly had scared her or even if it was fear and not… Something else she couldn't pinpoint.

She whimpered pathetically as the memory's started to reply in her mind, clearer now than when they had occurred. She saw that look in the young officers eyes when the force first hit him, his eyes growing wide before he witnessed his own insides splatter out and onto the crowed. Did he know he was going to die? Did he know he'd never see his family again, never see the sun again… And what of his family?

She started crying again and almost hit herself, she was sick of crying, it was ridiculous. She could remember every time she'd ever cried, she was emotionally strong, always had been but here in the darkness with nothing but her treacherous mind to comfort her everything hurt. She was tired, scared, guilty and horrified at what she had done. She shouldn't even have emotions; killers didn't feel anything, why did she have to? She sat up and curled her arms tightly around her knees and attempted to calm herself but her body continued to tremble from the emotional stress. She didn't even know what to do anymore.

She heard a noise outside her window, a familiar noise that didn't trouble her already wreck nerves. She had heard that noise a million times before, when you were blindfolded to a chair you got used to knowing those things, it was him, those soft leather boots of his crunching the crisp grass outside her window.

The glass slid open with a click and she could hear someone shuffle about as they climbed through the small gap before drawing the window closed again gently, locking it as he did so. She wondered briefly how he had managed to get passed the cop car stationed outside but a voice in her head happily reminded her just who this man was, even he could be consider such.

He settled himself carefully at the edge of her bed, propping his weight on his arm as he faced her. "Are you alright?" he asked softly and she nodded meekly, looking up into those liquid pools of green and a feeling of safety overwhelmed her. He looked as concerned as Janey and Wayne but there was no room for coldness there, no uncertainty or mistrust. Everyone else seemed so… Afraid of her and here he was as confident as ever, looking down at her kindly, protectively. She didn't know why he was so content, she just knew that having him here with her now was the only way she'd make it through the night.

"Could you… Tell me something" she whispered, leaning her back against the wall, legs still drawn tight but her body now visibly more relaxed.

"What would you like to know?" he soothed and she felt warmer.

"Anything."

He smiled and it was an honest smile. "I could teach you mathematics?"

She giggled. "Okay, tell me something _interesting_"

"Quantum physics? Now that's a fascinating subject."

"I doubt I'll retain much of it in this state" she admitted with another soft giggle and a half-attempt at a serious look.

"True, but I have a better idea" he soothed, though his eyes twinkled with mischief.

"If you suggest anything rude I'll kick you, mark my words."

"Oh" he pouted. "No fun"

She smiled and began rubbing the dry tears from her eyes. He watched her for a moment and Roxanne felt her face burn under his gaze, she probably looked like an utter fool. She hiccupped and felt her body flinch, as though expecting him to laugh.

"Lie down." He ordered her, firmly but gently.

"I thought I told you it wasn't going to happen" she teased but slid down into the covers, rolling onto her side and cradling the pillow in her arms. He chuckled and she felt the bed move as he shifted his weight. "Get some sleep, you'll need it Miss Ritchi."

"You aren't going are you?" she asked rather frantically, looking up and over her shoulder, those green eyes met hers again and she instantly calmed.

"I hadn't planned on it, I can if you-"

"No!"

He laughed with a wide grin before placing a gentle hand on her ankle. "I'll stay here," he soothed "but I'll leave before dawn."

"Thank-you…" she murmured, pulling the pillow closer as she settled herself into the thick covers. He didn't answer but she felt his thumb stroke the edge of her foot comfortingly and despite her attempts to stake awake she quickly dozed off.

* * *

Roxanne opened her eyes slowly, a knock on the bedroom door stirring her from a peaceful sleep and in the hazy moments before complete consciousness she glanced across the unfamiliar bed and wondered where she was. The second knock her her sitting up slowly, the orange morning glow pouring into the room from the open window, little golden flecks floating in the air as they caught the suns first rays. In a moment all that had happened over the last two days came pouring back like a cold shower on full bore and she shuddered under its weight. She could still feel last night's tears dried to her face and her throat ached from all the pathetic sobbing.

"Rox, honey? How are you feeling?" Janey asked through the door, her voice already filled with concern.

"Like I killed a man" Roxanne joked back in poor humour and instantly regretted her words as she heard her friend shift uncomfortably on the other side of the door. With a quick sigh she rubbed the bridge of her nose and called "I'll be up in a minute. Janey didn't answer and instead shuffled away down the hall, probably back into the lounge. Roxanne didn't move for a while, her thoughts elsewhere as she worried herself over what she needed to do. She looked around the room slowly, her eyes finally resting on the edge of the bed where her blanket ruffled messily from a figure having spent the night there, it looked like he had been sitting most of the night but it also looked like he had laid back at some point but any trace of him now was long gone and she felt a pang of sadness. She stretched carefully, closing her eyes at the memory and knowing full well that had he not been there she wouldn't have slept a wink. It seemed… Such an odd thing for him to have done, she hadn't ever picked him as the supportive type but she couldn't think of anything he would have gained from sitting in the darkness all night. Surely there was something, she was just not thinking clear enough to clue on yet.

'Stop being so cynical' her mind added cheerfully and she grumbled to herself. First it felt the need to make her feel like crap each chance it could and now it was telling her off for doing so herself, blasted subconscious.

She slid her legs over the side of the bed, unable to avoiding thinking how she would have preferred to do this in her own bed where she would have flopped onto her side for several minutes, silently complaining about her job. It's funny how you never miss things until they're taken away from you. She cleared her mind of the unpleasant thoughts, she needed to stop wallowing in self-pity, she had brought this on herself and one way or another she was going to get through this. She needed to do something, to fix this, she scoffed. How idiotic did she sound? How could she possibly fix this? That man's family couldn't fix it, what if he had a wife? Children? How could anything she do possibly fix what they would be going through, what they wouldn't ever forget. She had done it before dozens of children, families, they would be scared forever and here she was telling herself she'd pull through, she'd fix this? She wished someone would yell at her now because she couldn't exactly do it herself and the worst part was if she _could_ go back and do it all over, she would still aim that gun and she would still save the life of that inhuman _creature_.

And for all her bitterness and guilt she couldn't hate him, couldn't hate herself because she knew what she did was right. Maybe not for metro city, for the people, for that man's family but it was right for her and it was right for Megamind and his safety was all that mattered. God, she couldn't believe she could justify herself like that. It was like… She was guilty because she wasn't guilty for killing him. That was why she had been so upset. She was a horrible person and yet… He had still looked at her like she was the only person in world, like she mattered more than anything else ever could…

She ruffled her hair in an attempt to clear her head of the thoughts before pushing herself up onto shaky legs. She struggled to stay up as she approached the door, feeling like she had spent the last year hiding away. She would probably actually be spending the next year doing exactly that but she tried to avoid those thoughts too. Turning out of the hall and into the kitchen Roxanne instantly noticed the exhausted woman still leaning over a hot stove and it was enough to tell her Janey had been up all night, too stressed or too worried to sleep.

"Morning" she croaked, her voice rough with emotion.

"Morning" Roxanne replied uneasily, quickly realising that the awkward silence between them was going to last.

She was get tired of it, not because her friends had little to say, sauve how disappointed they were, it was because she had nothing to say, what could she tell them? Look, I know I've done wrong but don't worry, I'll work this out. Yeah, she could imagine what would happen then and it involved a snugly white jacket and some serious alone time. She slumped where she stood, lifting a hand to her head as she dragged her fingers through her hair.

"How are you feeling?" Janey barely mumbled from what looked like the third set of bacon to be crisping in the frying pan.

"Better" she answered reluctantly, unsure how she should be acting.

"You, ah, hungry?" she asked, turning, spatula in hand.

Roxanne took another glance at the quickly piling food that covered the benches and decided it was probably in Janeys best interest if she ate, not that she thought she could stomach much. From the looks of it Janey wasn't going to stop anytime soon either because she quickly began pouring flower into a large metal dish.

She settled herself onto a barstool by the counter that divided the kitchen from the dining room, propping her head on her hand while her friend hurried around the kitchen, piling up two plates with various foods, and a piece of cake… and slid them in front of Roxanne.

"Ah, you could probably feed half a third world country with this" she commented, casually stabbing her bacon with her fork. When Janey noticed she visibly cringed and Roxanne quickly stopped.

"Sorry, I cook when I'm nervous."

Roxanne nodded and narrowly avoided saying that her friend need not be so worried.

For the next half an hour Roxanne barely ate anything and spent a majority of her time rearranging egg to form the continents. Eventually Janey came swopping over and practically snatched the plates from her, a brief flicker of amusement behind her amber eyes

"My food is not a school project, Roxy."

Roxanne smirked. "Sorry about that"

"Sorry indeed" Janey grimaced but there was another flicker behind her eyes. "Just hurry up and get in the shower, before you stink up my kitchen"

"Yes, mummy" Roxanne beamed

"Oh shut up you." Janey smiled back and Roxanne felt instantly better. They were still friends, she was here for her if needed and for a moment it felt like everything would be okay. Right up until Janey threatened her with a spatula and Roxanne scurried from the room.

Her heart sunk at the sight of the bathroom, it seemed her mind had associated this with her feeling of complete misery. The air was coldest here of all, nothing but harsh white tiles, glass and ceramic. She avoided looking at herself in the mirror, worried who might be looking back, and instead opted for the shower right away. She slid her clothes of quickly and ran the water as hot as she could, cringing as it scolded her cold skin. What was she going to do now? She couldn't go back to her old life, who would trust her?

She needed a job but she doubted anyone would hire a criminal and that was indeed what she was. What would her boss think? And Hal? Not that she particularly cared for his opinion, but it was still a moment she would rather have not let him see. Or the mass of children that had probably been in the crowed. Or the old ladies. She hoped she hadn't caused any heart attacks but she quickly shoved that thought aside with a giggle. Of all legitimate worries _that_ troubled her most?

When she finally crawled out to wrap the fluffy towel around herself she dared a glance in the mirror and frowned. Those eyes again, they were not her eyes. Dreary, grey, _soulless_ eyes that bore into her until they left two burning scorches, those eyes belonged to a monster and she knew it. She scowled and quickly looked away, surprised to see a familiar bag propped against the bathroom wall. Was that hers? Wayne must have dropped it off last night. She crossed her arms at the idea of him going through her lingerie. Creepy, over-toned alien.

* * *

The day itself was uneventful. She had spent a majority of it watching mid-day movies, those old ones that were usually in black and white, and talking with Janey. The two didn't say anything particularly important; mostly they talked about cooking and pets. Roxanne had expressed how much she wanted a cat, to which Janey laughed and insisted she preferred dogs to 'rodents'. After another terrible movie about a man eating plant Janey left the room and came back with a plate of pre-cooked food and two glasses of water, offering one to Roxanne she began picking at various food items.

Roxanne refused, "It's okay, I don't like water."

Janey looked at her skeptically for a moment and offered again. "How can you not like water, it doesn't even have a taste."

"Yes it does" Roxanne laughed, "It tastes like chemical."

"Water doesn't have chemicals in it."

Roxanne arched an eyebrow "it's got fluoride in it."

"Huh?" she examined the water for a moment. "What's that?"

Roxanne laughed again. "You're the one that got me researching this kind of stuff! Just, go google it or something."

Setting the cup aside Janey instantly ambled into the other room and Roxanne decided she had indeed gone and googled it. She waited a few minutes and when there was a loud "Those pompous idiots!" from the other room she couldn't supress another laugh.

The two discussed other atrocities for a short while before it became apparent that Janey needed to sleep. "Look, you can have your bed tonight" Roxanne urged, helping her friend to her feet.

"No it's fine, I don't use it anyway. The room makes me uncomfortable."

"Oh, well thanks for letting me use it." She joked casually. "Where do you sleep then?"

"Couch" she grinned, pulling a blanket and pillow from a small cupboard under her t.v

"Fair enough" Roxanne replied with a smirk.

"Will you be alright?"

"Yeah." She answered, stretching and yawning. In truth she didn't want to go to bed, she didn't want the time to think. She needed distractions but it was obvious her friend needed a good night's rest and it was already getting late.

"Alright," she started. "I'd better head to bed as well. Get some decent sleep tonight, kay? You already cooked an entire fridge, not much more you can make."

Janey laughed and stuck her tongue out playfully.

Roxanne said her goodnights one last time and trudged back to her room obediently. She changed quickly, or really just slid out of her clothes and crawled into bed in her lingerie. The covers were cold against her skin and she shivered pleasantly. Again the sounds of night quickly began to trouble her and she snuggled down under the covers like she had when she was a child.

There was a noise outside her window again, one she knew only too well. He slid the glass open and slithered his way inside, virtually noiseless as he moved. She didn't peek out until she felt him begin patting down the blankets at the edge of the bed.

"No!" she whimpered, bolting up and reaching out but for what she didn't know. He looked at her with curious eyes, still arched over the bed, "Would you like me to leave?"

"No!" she exclaimed again, just as determined. He studied her for a few moments before smiling kindly and straightening himself. With a few graceful steps he walked up towards her and she instantly slid down slightly dragging her pillow with her. He sat down carefully and she quickly and shamelessly wiggled her head into his lap and settled, wrapping her arms around his leg pitifully.

"While you're down there", he joked in a husky tone and she dug her nails into his thigh, he just purred in amusement and it sent a pleasurable tingle down her spine. "Careful now Miss Ritchie, I just might like that"

She ignored him and relaxed her grip a little as he rested a hand on her shoulder and began smoothing her hair with the other, almost protectively. "Why do you keep coming back?" she whispered and he soothed her further with a gentle rub of her shoulder.

"You're in this mess because of me." He answered truthfully, his voice gentle.

"That doesn't mean you need to do this." She continued and he hushed her with a slow a purposeful hiss of his breath.

"I never said I'm here because a need to be, I'm here because I want to be."

"You don't owe me anything." She added hastily.

"I know."

Her brow furrowed and she heard him chuckle above her, his body vibrating against her and she felt that much safer, that much more cared for.

"Tell me something?" she asked for the second time in a tone that gave him little choice to argue.

"Are you feeling up for some quantum physics yet?" he joked and she squeezed his leg again. "What would you like to hear?"

"Tell me how that little metal thingy works."

"Metal thingy?" he asked and she could just imagine that quirked eyebrow look he would be giving her. After a few moments he sighed and ran the back of his finger across her cheek and she let her eyes flutter shut. "It's quite simple really, I'll give you a hint."

"Is bedtime really an appropriate place for riddles."

"Well I'm not going to start rhyming just to make you feel better."

"Bah"

He huffed in amusment. "If a tree falls in an empty forest does it make a sound?"

"You can't explain things with rhetorical questions." She huffed this time and he chuckled.

"Okay, what is noise then?"

"Er… Vibration?"

"Any ideas?"

"No," she complained, "and I'm not sure I follow you anyway. Emotionally distraught, remember?"

He took a deep breath and she knew it was going to be one of those long winded explanations, oh how he loved those. "Sound is essentially vibration that our brain recognises when it hits the ear, I'll I've done is created a device that emits such a high frequency that it acts like a wall of solid noise, when any sound within hits this wall it is drowned out."

"That's really quite ingenious of you." She murmured, wiggling against his leg as she got more comfortable and she felt his chest puff out proudly, well she knew that was definitely human. He continued with a slightly more sure tone. "Admittedly it's not fool proof, if Wayne tried to listen in he wouldn't hear your breath or you're heartbeat so he could very well come barging in thinking you were dead."

She laughed and his hand began running across the length of her upper arm. She smiled into his lap.

"I feel sorry for all you're bots." She added after a short silence and his laughed boomed through the room.

"Of all things to concern yourself with!" he said and she could hear the laughter in his voice. "Don't worry, they were all mindless, only a simply program with a single objective. Swarm and bite."

She giggled from his lap but the comfort was getting to much for her, she didn't want to sleep, she wanted to savour every moments with this man, this alien, but as she dozed off she slept more peacefully than she ever had, safe in the comfort of the intelligent blue arms of the 'man' she had protected herself.

* * *

**Izzi M 6/17/12 . chapter 2**

_Here's your chapter XD I'm glad you're enjoying it. 3_

**Talani Silverwolf01 6/11/12 . chapter 1**

_It was rather gruesome, wasn't it? Not that I find it to be a bad thing :3 I'm glad you're liking it so far and I hope you continue to like it XD I've stopped bolding, it was rather distracting. Oh an I'm glad you liked that! I was thinking of giving him something a bit more elaborate but I figure less is really more. X3_

**Writer Anonymous**

_First things first, don't concern yourself about me stopping my writing, wouldn't happen. I actually really appreciate your honesty, I'm here to get better not protect my ego and I'm glad you took the time to review it._

_I've gone back and fixed up parts of the chapters already up and worked hard to proof read this one though I'm still spotting mistakes all the time, originally I was just in a rush to get the idea down and the story up and it was a bad idea to do it. I'm taking more time now and hoping I get better at spotting poor sentence structure and getting rid of those ridiculous spelling and grammar mistakes, I should be ashamed really XD It's still not at its best but hopefully I'll get better and be able to fix things up as I go. I hope it reads easier now and is not so hard or frustrating to follow_

_I started bolding the speech to help me while writing the story, it made it easier to instantly locate it when I was tweaking and when I uploaded the story I didn't bother removing it. Going back now I've realised it was really annoying so it's all unbolded and luffly now._

_When I first got the idea for this fic I hadn't read Dreamflights story but I looked into it after a friend pointed it out for me, I was a little crushed I'll admit but I read the full thing and realised I'm taking my story in a completely different direction, which is good. You're right, she is an excellent writer and it makes her comment that much more appreciated now that I've read her work. Had I known about her story prior I doubt I would have posted mine but It's helping me improve my writing (at least I really hope so)_

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Notes on the Criminal Mind / Contains Spoilers**

_Okay I know the water part seemed completely out of place, and it is, I added it last minute and though it has no real relevance now it will in future chapters. Anyway for those of you who don't know what it does here's a little snippet I found online._

""_Fluoride can be one of the most volatile and active harmful chemicals in the body. Fluoride can attack mercilessly, against any age group, but its effects are especially harmful to developing children and the elderly. The detrimental effects of fluoride are varied. Below is a list of some of the recently documented, harmful effects of drinking fluoridated water:_

_1) Fluoride is known to cause dental fluorosis, a defect of the tooth enamel caused by fluoride's interference with developing teeth. Its visible signs are mottled or yellowed teeth. Nearly 30% of children drinking fluoridated water suffer from dental fluorosis on two or more teeth (Hileman, 1988)._

2) Fluoride is associated with _Alzheimer's disease__and other forms of dementia. Fluoride enters the brain and enables aluminum to cross the blood-brain barrier, resulting in increased risk for these diseases. Fluoride has also been associated with low IQ and mental retardation in children (Hileman, 1988)._

_3) Fluoride can cause a crippling bone disease called skeletal fluorosis. In more mild forms, symptoms of this disease include chronic joint pain, similar to the symptoms of arthritis. Arthritis has now reached near epidemic levels in the United States, and the connection to fluoridated water should be considered._

_4) Fluoride depresses the activity of the human thyroid gland and has been commonly used as an effective treatment for patients with overactive thyroids. Fluoride may depress the activity of the healthy thyroid, as well, resulting in an underactive thyroid, a common cause of obesity. More than 20 million people in the United States receive treatment for thyroid problems._

_5) Fluoride disrupts the activity of normally functioning hormones. Fluoride can reduce levels of melatonin, the sleep hormone, in the body, causing chronic insomnia (Hileman, 1988)._

_Most European countries have now rejected the process of water fluoridation. Their children's teeth have not suffered from this rejection. The cost/benefit ratio of fluoridated water no longer warrants the presence of fluoride in drinking water. ""_

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING**


	4. Steps to your Fate

**Disclaimer** : I still do not own Megamind.

* * *

**Noire et Bleu  
**_Black and Blue_

* * *

**WARNING ::: Contains graphic smut, gore, evilness, shadows, torture and demented fluff. **_  
_

_Alright things are getting less self-hatey now kehe. I know this chapter is shocking, I didn't have much time and my muse failed me something awful. I had planned on updating it every Thursday but I'm late for last weeks. I might post another chapter tomorrow but if not expect it next Wednesday. There's only been a quick proof-read so any errors I'll get back to and fix up when I have the time, if anyone is willing to help me check over the other chapters before I post them then I'd be grateful. Anyway here you go, replys reviews are done the bottom and thanks to all the watched and favorites and such 3_

**A point I should bring up, I've mostly decided on keeping the name Syx, one I've seen tossed around an awful lot but I've got a reason behind it. **

**_The 'Black Mamba' (the awesome outfit in the movie) is also the name of a very vicious, deadly, fast-moving, and venomous snake. Pretty sexy, but the reason for his name is the fact this snake is rated number SIX on the list of 'Worlds Deadliest Snakes' So I figured, minion being the sweetheart that he is took Syx's name into consideration when making him this awesome outfit. What are your opinions on this? Good enough to keep the name or should I figure out something different?_**

* * *

**Chapter 04 : Steps to your Fate**

* * *

_Song: None_

* * *

The morning was cold, a bitterness in the air that seeped into her very being. It was like something old and stale clung to her and prevented her from moving forward. She cringed at the light now shining into the room and drew her arms tight to her chest, shivering as she climbed from her bed and stepped towards the window. Gold bled through the clouds outside, little rays of sun being lost in the dreary blues of dawn. It struck the earth giving the grass an orange glow, reflecting in the beads of dew and thin ice that gripped the world, luring it into winter.

He was already gone when she woke and her heart ached. She didn't know why, maybe because he had been watching her, keeping her safe. She could feel him all through the night and now her subconscious longed to be near him. Or perhaps there was a completely different reason. She shrugged away the feeling and slid the window shut with steady hands. She felt better today, at least partially, but she felt dirty too. She had done a bad thing and the effects were clinging to her like mud, she needed a shower. Not the kind where she'd curl into a ball under the steady false rain but the kind where she washed away that filth that affected her world so badly.

Leaning against the doorframe of the lounge Roxanne smiled at her friend still dozing on the couch, her limbs spread out around her and her long hair settled about her face in little patterns that she could only compare to an intricate assortment of veins. She left her friend undisturbed and headed for the shower, strangely impassive as she looked into the mirror. Her eyes, still not hers, still haunted, but she could see that glimmer in them. There was still a Roxanne in there, however small she may be now. Things would be okay, she just needed to get through this, she was done feeling guilty for her crime. If that made her a bad person than so be it, she could deal with that better than the constant tears over a man she didn't know.

She undressed quickly, having little to remove, and stepped into the shower. She took a long hard look at the taps, as though they held a secret she needed to know. Her hand reached for the cold and she turned it as far as it would go, gasping despite herself as it drenched her body completely. It froze her and yet she stayed, allowing the water to wash away her uncertainty. To wash away everything that she no longer wanter, no longer needed. A cold hard slap in the face.

_I am Roxanne Ritchi_

And that was enough. She was no longer a reporter, no longer a public figure, she wasn't here to impress anymore, she was just here to be. Her life was her own and she'd rather live it the way she wanted than let this change her. He deserved to die, that was enough. No more uncertainty. No more fear. From this point onward she was going to live her life and not live the way others wanted her to. The confidence was exhilarating and when she finally warmed the water she sighed as her body relaxed, she really did feel like a new person. A new Roxanne.

She dressed in black jeans and a plain black shirt, short sleeved with a little white logo on the back, before she practically glided into the lounge room. She was grinning from ear to ear as she slid down to eye-height beside her sleeping friend and poked her gently on the nose. It worked and Janey stirred, murmuring complaints as she woke.

"Morning Roxanne" Janey blinked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Did you… Want something?"

Roxanne laughed and leaned back on her legs, still beaming as she waited for her friend to wake up properly.

"Morning, I need to sneak out at some point, will you cover for me?"

"What?" Her friend scowled in concern, smoothing her hair and pushing herself into a seating position, her eyes still half-closed from sleep. "Why?" she asked, drawing it out slightly as if puzzling over the concept.

"I need to get out of her for a bit, get some fresh air."

"I'm not so poor that I can't afford a back yard." She said sternly, yawning and stretching.

"Janey." She started but was interrupted.

"The police are swarming all over, if you get caught I'll be in just as much trouble, especially if Wayne rocks up and you're not here."

"It'll be fine, I'm not going to slip out until later tonight I think, please cover for me?"

"I don't think it's a good idea" she sighed and Roxanne felt herself deflate, Janey obviously noticed as she sighed again, the sigh of defeat.

"Yes, I'll cover for you." She huffed but held her hand up to stop Roxanne from speaking. "But first, I need to know something."

Here it was, the question that loomed above their heads like a storm cloud. "Anything."

"Why."

"Elaborate."

"Stop being evasive. Why, Roxanne?"

"Me? Evasive? Never"

"Roxanne." She repeated, sounding exasperated.

"Janey." Roxanne replied with a light chuckle but she quickly looked stern.

"That's the second time you've used my name followed by a scowl, I don't like it."

"Sorry?"

"Tell me"

"Alright!" she sighed, slumping onto the end of the couch. "He was going to shoot Megamind."

"What? You're kidding me."

"I know, I shouldn't have even been-

"No no no, I'm more than able to except the fact you didn't want that thing to get hurt but-" she flinched at her use of the word 'thing' "I saw the whole show, the cop never aimed his gun, I'm sure of it."

"Nope, he did, when Wayne had him by his collar." Janey looked puzzled for a moment and though she still seemed a little sceptical she slowly nodded in understanding.

"Oh… Did you tell the police this?"

"No, it would probably make things worse." Roxanne slumped.

"Hmm… And I'm assuming you're sneaking out to meet him right?" she couldn't really tell her friend it had been the opposite for the past few nights but she didn't want to confess that she'd be spending the night sneaking around with him either.

"No, it'll just be me. I doubt Megamind is very appreciative, I did sort of steal the limelight, didn't I?"

"I suppose you could say that."

* * *

She cradled her hands in her lap as she waited, her grey-blue gaze fixed on the window. Would he come tonight? She wasn't crying, she wasn't in need, not overly so at least. Maybe his job here was done, she'd gotten over it, come to terms with it and there was nothing left to say. Ah but he hadn't explained quantum physics yet. She smirked and narrowed her gaze, _just keep telling yourself that, Roxy dear._

The crunch of grass echoed in her ears long after the noise was gone and she felt herself hiss in anticipation, her arms moving to rest on each side of her chair as she waited patiently. She couldn't see him in the darkness but she knew he was there, probably watching her. There was more noise and finally a blue hand came into view as the window slid upward and he leaned in. For a moment he seemed confused to not find her in her bed but when he spotted her he leaned down on his elbows, propping his head and grinning almost frighteningly, his green eyes flickered with something familiar but still unidentified to her.

"Take me out" she said, her face expressionless but her eyes were already wider, dancing of this 'man's' features with excitement, if she could call him such. At times it was easy to forget Wayne's heritage but staring at this creature before her left no room for doubt and in the shadows of night his face looked gaunt, his eyes the brightest spark in the night as he watched her with a ferocity she had never encountered. He looked evil, frighteningly so, and she didn't flinch. She was comforted and felt no threat, she was entering a dangerous game and she knew it.

"Very well Miss Ritchie" he purred, leaning away from the sill and motioning for her to come closer, his voids alive with mischief and curiosity.

She stood in a swift graceful motion and walked over, waiting as he stepped aside and she was able to slide a leg into the cool air outside. He held out a hand as she pulled the rest of herself through but she batted it away with a smirk.

"You don't think I'm so helpless as to need help from you" she joked and he quirked an eyebrow.

"I would never think that, Miss Ritchi."

"Good" she smirked, silently thanking him for his support with a soft touch on his shoulder, fleeting and yet his warmth lingered on her hand. There was that look again.

"So then, where is it you would like to go?"

"The mayor's house."

"Ah, the scene of the crime is it? Why Miss Ritchie, I don't think I've ever seen you visit such places without a microphone in hand, revolutionary."

"It's funny, I don't think I've ever seen you visit such places without similar."

He beamed but narrowed his eyes, almost challengingly, and she narrowed hers right back. After a few seconds of quietly contemplating one another Megamind motioned for her to follow him, his eyes purposefully lingering on her hips for a moment and she gave him her best scowl. He walked her to the edge of the garden before slowing to a stop and fiddling with something around his wrist, a few seconds later there was a dim glow, like someone had silhouetted him with a bright blue, which was odd considering his skin tone. The light quickly grew, surrounding his body like mesh and Roxanne stared in awe as each little cube filled in a different colour. The whole thing took less than a few seconds and Roxanne had to blink a few times before her mind came back online, turning his bright green eyes a rather bulky officer in full attire smiled down at her, the corner of his lips twitching in a familiar manner.

"Here, you'll need this, too." He turned completely and took her hand in his, pushing a cool object into her palm. He smiled almost fiendishly, the expression familiar and yet foreign on the young humans face, it was a look she knew only too well on his own features and seeing it on another just didn't seem… Right. As he took a small step back she examined the invention, it looked like a small silver watch but there were several switches on each side.

"You'll have to be quick, the patrol will pass here in a few minutes" he said kindly, taking her wrists again and helping her adjust the size. It fit her perfectly and she noticed it was similar but not quite the same as his. "Did you make this for me?" she asked without thinking. The only reply she got was that glimmer in his eye that said he'd been up to no good. He had somehow known that she'd ask this of him, that infuriating genius who was so predictable and yet so unpredictable. He pushed a button and she watched in fascination as the familiar glow began to silhouette her before wrapping her in a glowing mesh. It wasn't blue like his, in fact it was a burning red, quite the opposite.

The mesh filled in slightly slower than his and she glanced up as if asking why. He smiled "It's because it's the first time you've used it. It needs to adjust the scans to fit your body properly. Otherwise it may bend the scan mid fore-arm instead of the elbow."

She nodded "that makes sense" she flexed her hand as the last of the cubes turned a slightly darker skin shade, she guessed she must look like a young Asian woman now. Touching the soft navy fabric of the uniform she was surprised to find it did feel almost real though she noticed her fingers sunk slightly through the fabric, it was a surreal experience and Megamind started chuckling as she continued to play around with various parts of her attire.

She looked up to shoot him a playful smile but her vision was blurred, reaching a hand up she ran her fingers through the blackness and realised it was long hair. It didn't move right when she touched it, instead her hand went almost all the way through before it moved. She shook her head instead and that seemed to work much better as it flicked it right from her view.

He took her hand again and gave it a gentle tug as if to say 'come' and she instantly obeyed, following him over the low-cut hedge and into a small alley behind the house. She spotted an officer not too far down the path and her hand gripped his tighter, he returned the gentle force before letting her go and casually strolling in the officers general direction. The officer straightened as he saw the two approach, his hand to his belt, but a few moments later he relaxed and slumped, giving Megamind a casual wave.

"Hey Mark, Saki"

"Hey Andrew, they got you stick in the alleys again?"

"Yeah, how about you?"

"Not on shift, just thought I'd come stop by, see if Alex was about."

Andrew chuckled. "Yeah, he isn't on shift either. Lucky bastard."

Megamind chuckled along with him for a moment before he yawned sheepishly, it was very convincing. "In that case I think I'm going to give Saki a lift home and then have a nice long nap" she caught the brief wink he gave Andrew and the young man grinned widely, giving her and almost 'good on you' look. That both said a quick goodbye and then the two were off down the path, Roxanne eventually reaching up to grip his arm as they walked and of course he didn't argue.

He led her to a police car sitting by the side of the road and unlocked it casually. She raised an inquisitive eyebrow and he gave her one of his famous 'wouldn't you like to know ' smirks. She rolled her eyes and stepped around so she could crawl in on the other side. He managed to slid into his seat first and for a moment Roxanne couldn't understand the look he was giving her, until she found her door locked and the genius abruptly burst into laughter. She growled under her breath, folding her arms and ignoring his childish behaviour but she still caught his pout.

"You're no fun" he whined as the door swung open, she stuck her tongue at him in return and he laughed again.

"How very eloquent, Miss Ritchi."

"Roxanne." She corrected and was a little disturbed by the look of surprise.

"On first name basis now are we?" he joked, turning the key in the ignition but he seemed to be purposely avoiding her eyes now. She figured it out quickly, he mustn't have had a name, other than his stage name of course. He didn't exactly have a normal childhood…

"I'm just sicked of the Miss part." She lied. He calmed and looked at her mockingly.

"Would you rather Ms? Or even Mr because I'm sure that can be arranged."

"Well one of us needs to be the man, right?"

"Ouch, you're awful nasty of late Mis- _Roxanne_" he rolled the name off his tongue, almost purring as it rumbled from within him.

"And you're awfully nice, maybe I should be more concerned." She smirked but was quite taken aback when his long fingers brushed her cheek, almost affectionately. He quickly saw his mistakes and wiggled himself more comfortably into the chair, finally pulling out of his park and speeding down the road.

The silence between them became almost awkward and eventually she couldn't take it anymore. Of course the words that tumbled from her mouth like verbal barf was certainly a bad way of breaking the ice.

"So what did you do with all your robots and stuff?" _and stuff? Really Roxanne?_

He openly laughed at her and she couldn't fight the slight smile that itched her lips. He grinned at her and sped up just that little bit more. They were flying way above the speed limit now but she found she had never trusted anyone more.

"Most of them were carted away to the dump." He admitted with a grimace. "It didn't matter though, they were all drones. Oh, besides the main two."

"Main two?"

"Yup, I found one but I couldn't find the other."

"You're not concerned it might fall into the wrong hands?" she asked, way more interested than she should be.

"Only slightly, I doubt many people could figure out the excess codes and such though so I'm not too concerned."

She nodded; she wouldn't mind giving it a shot. After all, she did know him better than most. Or she thought she did… She watched the lmost empty roads as they drove in a far more comfortable silence and she noticed that the few cars that were on the road had slowed only long enough for them to pass. Upstanding citizens they were. She wouldn't mind chasing after one of them at some point just for fun, and she was sure Megamind would have no issue with this, hell he'd have a field day.

"You know if you wanted I could… Disappear…" she felt her body go rigged before she slowly turned to him, mouth gaping slightly. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes and shuffled uncomfortably, visibly nervous at his own offer.

"What?"

"I mean" he looked terrified now, he was even fidgeting with the wheel. " Saki no longer exists… If you wanted… In fact, I can give you the life of anyone you want." He began cautiously but for a brief moment seemed almost excited.

"Excuse me?" she squeaked, leaning away from him. Was he actually offering to kill someone so she could assume their life? What kind of person did he think she was! Oh, wait. She remembered. Why was she surprised? Come to think of it… Why was he so nervous about asking her? She was briefly flattered but kicked that though away in favour of a new one. The fact she was 'wearing' the body of someone he had killed. Again she was briefly mortified but it faded away.

"I didn't mean to- you know what, forget I said anything."

There was silence again, even more uncomfortable tan before. She was still staring at him and she noticed how tense he was, his jaw set and his eyes glued to the road. She smiled and briefly wanted to wipe it away but in all honesty, it was rather sweet. "You'd really kill someone for me?" she asked and almost giggled at his surprised expression. He relaxed into his chair and returned the smile.

"You killed someone for me."

* * *

The remainder of the drive was quiet but Roxanne had an odd feeling of relief the entire way. It was like the villain he just offered her the one thing that could save her if things turned sour, and she was sure they would. Wayne may have been a charming man, er, alien, but he was true to the law to a point of irritation. He'd want to see her do her time and of course he'd play supportive all the way through, hell he'd even offer up his home when she was out but that's not what she wanted. She wanted her freedom and Wayne stood for everything but. Megamind on the other hand was even more untouchable than Wayne, sure he was tossed in jail more times than she could count but no matter what they did he'd escape, he'd proved this only a few hours after he'd been detained last time. _And he did it to check on me._ Her mind added and she mentally shushed herself.

"Here we are" he interrupted her thoughts and she realised the cars engine had already stopped. He was looking at her with concern and she wanted to tell him she was fine but really, it would be unnecessary. Pushing the door open she stepped out into the cold air and stretched, feeling her real clothes underneath her fake clothes. It was an odd experience and she had to wiggle about a bit just for fun, giggling a little at the feeling. She could practically feel Megamind's mocking grin on the back of her head and quickly 'flipped him the bird' over her should. His laugh and retreating footsteps where a sign of victory and she waited a few minutes before she turned to follow.

They crossed the grounds quickly and though Megamind stopped to stare at the scene from a distance Roxanne kept walking until she reached the blood-splattered podium. The body was gone but the stains of the event had coated the beautiful white marble and she was guiltier for ruining the architecture than killing the cop. The area was surrounded by the classic yellow police tape and there where little numbered sandwich-boards all over. She smirked and slid under the tape and began leisurely kicking at each number, smiling wider as they fell with a hushed clatter.

"Having fun" the genius purred from somewhere behind her and she felt herself shiver at the sound. Treacherous body, treacherous mind.

"Care to join me?" she said with a smirk, glancing over her shoulder at the officer with green eyes. She'd rather have turned to see the villain himself… She was going to shoot her own head off if it didn't stop being so difficult. She blamed the reaction entirely on how kind he was being to her. She was in a very vulnerable state right now; it was his fault and will continue to be until she decided otherwise.

"Only if we can spot pictures in the blood stains afterwards" he chuckled.

"It'll be a Kodak moment"

"Kodak?"

She rolled her eyes and leaned down to scoop up one of the boards before tossing it over her shoulder like a frizz bee. She heard him quickly shuffle out of the way and laughed before something caught her eye in the distance. It was small, a little glass sphere huddled between a marble pillar and what looked like a collection of junk. She recognised it instantly as some of Megaminds destroyed bots and without listening to whatever he had begun rambling about she slipped under the yellow tape and made her way over.

As it turned out the glass sphere she had seen was the only dome-bot still intact, well, almost. It had lost its limbs and what looked like a jaw. Its dome zapped with a violent blue lightning and its solitary eye fuzzed on and off like a toy with a dying battery. She kneeled before it and with a tender hand began smoothing her fingers across the partially cracked glass almost as if she were comforting a sick animal.

"It's broken, you know." Megamind said, kneeling beside her. He didn't look troubled and she guessed the bot was just another drone.

"Can't you fix it anyway?" she asked almost defensively and was answered with a kind but apologetic smile. "It would take more time to fix it than to build a whole new one, one with artificial intelligence even." The idea of him creating something with any resemblance to actual thought seemed an almost normal thing for the young genius to do and it wasn't until several moments had passed that she was able to process what he had said completely.

"You mean your robots think, learn?"

He nodded "Most of them, not the ones likely to be killed by the flying oaf but the ones that help me around the lair and such."

"How vary eloquent that sentence was" she smirked but nodded in understanding, her fingers still continuously stroked the dome as it flickered with an attempt to re-boot or some such thing. She wasn't very good with machines, hell she couldn't even set up her dvd half the time. She was more interested in other things and had never taken the time to study. Megamind stood again and offered Roxanne his hand, long delicate fingers outstretched. It was odd, it seemed the illusion had compensated for some of the aliens body structure, which seemed logical but still gave the young officer a slightly ghosted look she hadn't noticed before. She took his hand and he drew her to her feet before motioning for her to take the lead. "Where you go I will follow." He joked casually but there was a fierceness in those green eyes that suggested there were many other meanings to his words.

She nodded and turned away from the pile of damaged machinery before a faltering, high pitched tone made her turn back. The bot's dome had started zapping almost consistently and its red eye was bright. She looked at Megamind questioningly but he merely shrugged and took the lead himself. She was tempted to follow but the dome struggled to maintain its cry and eventually flickered out again like a dying animal. She felt bed. Could she really just leave it?

'_It's a mindless invention, Roxanne'._ Her mind scolded but she was unable to leave it. Leaning down she scooped it from the mess of tangled wires and various robotic limbs. She heard Megamind chuckle behind her before his arms snaked round her shoulders to take the bot from her arms. She knew it wasn't meant to incite any sort of reaction but she almost melted at just having him so close, He hadn't even touched her but as he withdrew the air felt like in icy chill that reached right to the bone.

"If you insist on taking pity on a jumble of metal at least let me carry it." He said with a tone of amusement. She stuck her tongue out but still reached over and lightly touched the clear dome. It was sort of silly, at least she could admit it. "So are you ready to leave now Miss Ritchie?" he continued, holding the damaged bot to the light to examine some of the now exposed chips and wires. "Not really but I guess I need to." She admitted, they hadn't been out long, probably only an hour, but she knew her friend would be worrying. She didn't want to put Janey through so much especially considering she was also witness to her crime. It was one thing to blow a man into nothingness but to watch someone else, someone you trusted, do it in what seemed like cold blood. Well. It was the thing nightmares were made of.

"So what do you intend on doing with this." He interrupted her thoughts and she was grateful.

"I don't know. I just felt… Bad… To leave it there."

"How will you hide it? Won't that burly man of yours be unimpressed to find this in your room?"

"Probably" she confessed. "I hadn't really thought about that."

He smirked. "If you like I have something that could help."

"Really? Like what?" his eyes lit up in a childish, let me show you my toys fashion. She never really took an open interest in his inventions before, she'd study them in her own time of course but it seemed wrong to admit to the enemy that she was fascinated with his workings. Now, however, she was free to do as she liked.

His expression turned to one of mild concern. "Can you keep a secret, Miss Ritchie?"

"Roxanne."

"_Roxanne."_ He corrected.

"Yes, if you ask me to keep it."

"Is that so? Would you keep secrets for others?"

She smirked. "That's a secret."

"Indeed…"

The two stared at each other for a moment, their eyes locked, slate grey with chemical flame green. He stepped closer, looming above her fierce and dangerous yet she felt just as deadly and confident. When he spoke next it was life a soft growl, a humming that played on her ears and she inwardly sighed. He was having too much of an effect on her today and she was sure he knew it.

"You're an interesting woman_ Roxanne._"

"Indeed." She mimicked his words and that glimmer in his eyes was back, how she'd love to know what emotion played behind those orbs.

"Come now," he said, finally breaking eye-contact "I'll take you home, just keep this hunk of trash hidden till morning."

"You won't be staying with me tonight?" she asked, almost frantically and instantly regretted it. The genius, however, simply smiled and replied. "I'll stay until you fall asleep then I'll be back before you wake."

* * *

Karen B. Jones 6/21/12 . chapter 3

_**I agree with you, it's a shame really because I think the two make an absolutely wonderful evil couple. I want to make Roxanne very dark in this fic but not to an extent that she'd be unstable or 'mentally damaged'. I'm also concerned about pushing it too far and having people step back and not want to continue .**_

Talani Silverwolf01 6/21/12 . chapter 3

**Oh I'm so glad you think so 3 I wanted to make sure I expressed her views on things without making her seem, as i mentioned before, unstable or 'mentally damaged' but also capable of decisions that would normally send people in that direction.**

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Notes on the Criminal Mind / Contains Spoilers**

_'You has been warned, yes yes.'  
Oh and if you has questions for this one ask away, yes yes, this one will answer!_

Well there's not much to go here, I'm rather unimpressed with the chapter so...

Yeah...

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING**


	5. The Insanity They'll Expect

**Disclaimer** : I still do not own Megamind.

* * *

**Noire et Bleu  
**_Black and Blue_

* * *

**WARNING ::: Contains graphic smut, gore, evilness, shadows, torture and demented fluff. **_  
_

_What's this? Incredibly late and only half a chapter?! Not good enough, right? Sorry folks XD Anyhoo, here you are, the next installment, hope you like it. Don't worry, I know it's a shameful length but next chapter will be up to speed, I couldn't continue this one for much longer because of the layout of the next, I don't want to drown you guys or give you something I don't think is finished XD Anyway, REVIEWS make my fingers move faster, they also help me know what you like, what you do't like, what you'd like to see in future chapters and other useful stuff, plus, you know, the compliments always make me smile. :P_

Anyway! Here you go! Enjoy! And Review! XD *Pushes a bit more*

* * *

**Chapter 05 : The Insanity They'll Expect**

* * *

_Song: None_

* * *

She had been stuck in the state somewhere between blissful dreaming and awareness to the world around her, warmth enveloping her completely as she stirred for only brief moments at a time before something dragged her under, like the dying effects of ether. She struggled on occasion but for the most part she allowed the feeling to overwhelm her entirely and she couldn't remember a time ever feeling as safe as when she was here. Of course she didn't know where 'here' was, only that it was familiar, smelled, sounded and felt as natural as the breath in her lungs.

She felt something cold flittered over her shoulder, tickling her into awareness as she blinked away the last effects of a deep sleep. The world was unfocussed, spots of light that blurred in and out of clarity before her eyes adjusted to the golden morning light as it streamed through the curtains. She yawned and closed her eyes again for a few moments, willing her brain to start working properly instead of just trudging along at a casually slow pace.

"Roxanne, I have something for you." Someone rumbled from behind her, so close to her that she could feel their breath on her neck. She started awake and quickly sat upright, looking frantically toward the source and being surprised to find a large pair of green eyes crinkled in amusement. She scowled and pushed him away playfully, rubbing at her eyes and stifling another yawn. He barely even tilted at her effort and just grinned up from his place on her bed, lifting himself up to prop his head on his elbow. Arrogant villain.

"It had better be something pretty." She mumbled, folding her arms and scowling. He didn't seem all too fazed by her performs and just stayed where he was, beaming up at her as though he knew something exceedingly amusing that she did not.

"You had better wipe that grin off your face while you're at it too bucko." She huffed, turning her back to him and sliding her legs off the edge of the bed. She felt the sudden desire to lay back down and go to sleep but she ignored it, instead opting for crumpling over her legs and laying her face in her arms. The resulting snicker from the alien behind her forced a smile to the edge of her lips and she quickly stood, rounding on him and pulling his arm out from under his head. Unfortunately the result wasn't as amusing as she would have hoped, he had apparently been expecting it and simply poked his tongue out and pushed himself up, sliding off the end of the bed and turning towards the door.

"Whoa, where are you going?" she asked quickly, shooting the back of his head a sceptical gaze. He didn't answer and instead leaned down to move a pile of her clothing, revealing a cardboard box underneath. She ambled over to peer over his shoulder but with the drastic height difference she opted for lifting his arm and pushing underneath to touch the box herself. He chuckled into her ear and pulled the lid off to show her the damaged bot nestled safely among some old scrunched up newspaper. He straightened himself and slouched on the bed again, sighing contently as she heard him lie down and wiggle around doing whatever it was he was doing.

She stared at it for a moment before kneeling down, pushing aside the last few items of clothing as she perched herself on her folded legs. "This… Helps me keep it hidden?" she asked slowly, turning to him in slight confusion, he winked and she turned back. She guessed she was going to have to figure it out on her own and she soon began picking at the box, lifting the flaps, fiddling around under the paper. After a few moments she gave a defeated sigh and leaned back, dropping her hands to her lap. She didn't stay there long because something soon caught her eye and she lifted the flap one last time, taking note of hairline strand of silver that stretched across the thing edge of the box.

"It's padded with something?" she turned and asked, fascinated by the genius's interesting concept. He nodded from his place on the bad, head propped up again to watch her intently. "Just wait until that buff saviour of yours takes a look."

She giggled lightly, picturing the large man with a look of utter confusion plastered across his face. Megamind chuckled shortly after, probably from a similar idea and the two fell into a brief but peaceful fit of laughter. Pushing herself to her feet she staggered over, pulling down the singlet she had worn to bed so it better covered her stomach. The fool pouted from his place on the ugly floral covers and she stuck her tongue out playfully, making sure to make several outlandish gestures before offering him her hand. He took it but instead of allowing himself to be pulled to his feet he pulled her down onto his chest.

"You Idiot." She laughed, attempting to push away but his hands had found her forearms and he held them in place either side of his chest. He smirked up at her before his face slowly grew serious and she found herself slow her struggles and stare at him expectantly.

"You know you're not going to get away with his murder."

She felt her body flinch of its own accord, as if his words had sliced her cheek in their non-existent ferocity. "I know" she breathed, aware that though Wayne cared for her he would be more interested in seeing justice served. Ignorant sheep that he had become. That he always was really, not that she knew him particularly well as a child, or particularly well full stop.

"What are you going to do?" he asked in a way that suggested her answer was far more important than she realised.

"Nothing."

He nodded. "I expected as much, but why? You don't feel any guilt for his death and I don't believe you feel like you should be punished by your crimes." He stated it like a fact and she found herself wondering if it was true. Of course she felt bad, she had cried for days at the mere thought of killing a man regardless if she believed her reasoning had been decent enough to do so… Ah. That was it right there, she had killed a man and she felt no guilt for that man's particular death, just that she was the one who had to deal it. That made sense, in a very twisted and upsetting way. She nodded slowly as she came to terms with the perfect truth.

"I think…" she mused, more to herself, "that I'd like people to believe I don't think myself in the right for his murder"

"But why care about what they think at all? It's never been your main priority."

She tilted her head slightly "I don't plan on giving up my life because of this and if people think I'm just a criminal with something wrong with my brain then any chance of a life from here on out would be forfeit. Don't ask me what a plan on doing" she smirked, knowing the gleam in his eyes that screamed he was out for answers to things that weren't even questions. "Honestly… I want nothing more to do with the mindless fools." The genius smiled viciously beneath her.

"Well," he started "I think-" his expression went blank for a moment before he gently pushed her up so he could look at the door.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned. He smiled and tapped the little clip on his collar. "It's about time you had a pulse again, I think our favourite 'hero' has just arrived." He chuckled, brushing his blue fingers against her arm, a fleeting touch that left goosebumps under her flesh.

"Just what my morning was missing, a side order of muscle, hold the brain."

"A very apt description Miss Ritchie."

"Darn right, now get out of my room before I scream rape."

"Ah, but it is hardly rape if you enjoy it"

"Again, I'll scream rape."

"I'll make you choke on those words."

"Do I really need to say how wrong that sounds in that context?"

"No, but feel free, I'm sure I could make it sound worse.

"Get out, before you tarnish my innocence."

"You had that to begin with? Colour me surprised!"

"Out!" she laughed, hauling him up off the bed and practically pushing him out the window, he didn't even take the time to marvel at how comfortable she was bossing around the city's supposed evil villain, it came as second nature, always had really.

Sliding the window shut behind him she was barely in time before Wayne had walked in uninvited and apparently not particularly ruffled by the intrusion either.

"Everything alright in here?" he asked, raising his eyebrow at her hunched by the window, probably suspecting her of attempting to escape or some such.

"Fine" she drawled in monotone, none too pleased with his company or the situation it brought along for the ride. "So, what's the news on my future or lake thereof?"

"This isn't a joke, Roxy." He said sternly, as if she needed reminding.

"Really? Because someone's obviously going to having fun with this, imagine the hype, star reporter gone to the dark side, for what? Gasp, milk and cookies. Just a shame it won't be this star reporter with the headline making story." Her voice was drenched in sarcasm and disgust but she quickly settled her expression into an apologetic frown, none of this was Wayne's fault and he honestly believe he was helping her, she didn't need to be so harsh.

"I've… I've done the best I could…" he sighed, looking defeated.

"How so?"

"You didn't give me many options but I managed to get you five years, ten at most."

"How… Did you manage that? I thought nothing would be finalised till after the trial."

"You won't be receiving a trial. I've already dealt with the court and we've decided it would be in your best interest-"

"Wait, decided what's in my best interest?"

"You're a danger to yourself just as much as you are to others."

"A danger to myself? What do you think I'm going to do? Blow myself up?"

Wayne flinched, obviously troubled by the memories it stirred. "It's in your best interest, Roxy"

"Wait, let me get this right, _you_ decided what's in _my_ best interest?"

"It would be-"

"No, Wayne, you don't have the right-"

"Roxanne, you need help. I've arranged for counselling and you'll have a private room-"

"A r_oom_? What did you _do_ Wayne?"

"Roxanne, you need to settle down, they've got special medication-"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me! You oaf! I don't need medication! I didn't snap and start shooting people from a clock tower! I was defending-" she cut herself short but not before Wayne's eyes narrowed and his jaw set in its usual crime-fighting position.

"…It's already been decided, regardless."

"No-"

"Enough, Roxanne! I pulled a lot of strings to do this for you! No one believes you're mentally unstable, they wanted to lock you up for years! All I'm asking now is five years and a clean bill of health and that's it, we can forget this ever happened."

"Yeah, that's right, five years in an asylum and everyone will just FORGET!"

"This is your fault, Roxanne! Do not try and turn this on me just because you screwed up trying to impress a villain!"

"What!" she yelled, offended and infuriated by his accusation, he didn't give her time to say anything on the matter, however, and instead turned for the door.

"Janey, I'd like to talk to you for a minute."

"Wait." she hissed, her eyes narrowed.

"No, you need to pull yourself together, do you have any idea what they're saying about you? They're calling all those kidnappings a cry for attention, they think you're either scheming or sleeping with that criminal and have been for years, they're calling you gold digger and harlot, monster or evil mastermind and _that_ is certainly not a name I ever picture you with, Roxy. Not you… Never you." His anger fizzled away, replaced with an almost crushing emotional turmoil but by now Roxanne was beyond furious.

"Excuse me?" she practically snarled "Harlot?! A cry for attention?!"

He shook his head and quickly left the room, pulling the door shut and locking it behind him, which again did not help the mood she was in. Luckily, she didn't have the time to stew in her furry before a soothing voice carried itself over from the window, the mastermind now propping himself against the frame somewhere outside.

"Are you alright Roxanne?"

"Fine."

He sighed and she heard him step in.

"You can vent, he can't hear you now."

She didn't need to be told twice before she was pacing and almost yelling, a normally shameful display of emotion. "I'm sick of them, they walk all over us. We pick them up and then they leave us bellow to be devoured! Mindless sheep! They can't even make their own decisions and they think they can just judge someone?!" she snapped, throwing her hands in the air.

"They… Those…" she was seething, rage pooling into her stomach before a cool hand found her shoulder and gripped it firmly, reassuringly, but it did nothing to slow the tide of emotion flooding her system, if anything something about his touch made her that much more sure, like the rage no longer clouded her thoughts but enhanced them. When the alien spoke his voice was calm and even but an obvious second meaning hung above his words.

"There's nothing that can be done now, the decision has already been made."

"You mean there's nothing I can do."

"It's already in the past, you can't change it."

"But… The future… I'm still capable of directly influencing it."

"Roxy, roxy" he soothed but his voice was itching with excitement, the moment she detected it she felt her rage flare then cool into almost nothingness, she wasn't angry anymore because she knew there were things she'd have to do now.

"I'll just have to make them see…"

"See what?"

"Everything." She breathed

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll show them."

"What, Roxanne?"

She could almost hear her own cogs working away, her plan forming in seconds like a spilt drink that slowly enveloped the table before drizzling over the side, again the genius behind her coxed out an answer to his questions, playful yet more devious than she had heard him in a long time, like his darkness had been renewed by an idea she was yet to share, a scheme that for once wasn't his but would prove to be just as entertaining.

"What will you do?" he _purred_.

"Give them the insanity they expect." She smirked.

* * *

Pannanarae18 8/3/12 . chapter 4

*Roxanne gets eaten by pandas* ... Surprise :D hehe.

Daiyu Amaya 7/8/12 . chapter 4

I would love that, my darling manic Roxanne, top villain ;3 I hope she does go as super evil as I hope though I'm still debating what kind of evil to make her, either way I'll do my best to stay true to the term xP

Guest 7/5/12 . chapter 4

Awah, I'm glad you think so, I've been trying to stay as true to their characters as possible and I'm glad I'm doing well, especially under the circumstances xP Maybe Roxanne was just born to be bad? ;D

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Notes on the Criminal Mind / Contains Spoilers**

_'Again, not much to go here'_

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING**


	6. The Mona Lisa of President Wayne

**Disclaimer** : I still do not own Megamind.

* * *

**Noire et Bleu  
**_Black and Blue_

* * *

**WARNING ::: Contains graphic smut, gore, evilness, shadows, torture and demented fluff. **_  
_

_The next installment, what do you guys think? Hehe. Alright, we've got the formings of an idea now, please tell me what you think. I'm not sure I'm smart enough to be doing this right so any and all advice and/or opinions are really appreciated. So REVIEW x3 I know the direction I'm officially going know and it may not all make sense right away but keep your eyes open, I've got all manner of hints in here that works with past hints you may not have found yet. Keep an eye out in future chapters too because there will be more and more. She's pretty much over the murder now, if it seems fast there are reasons for that too. Hang tight guys, it's about to get mind-fu*ky ;3_

* * *

**Chapter 06 : The Mona Lisa of President Wayne**

* * *

_Song: None_

* * *

Roxanne had rounded on the villain with the grin of the Cheshire cat, something he returned with just as much ferocity as he stepped aside to allow her continued pacing. The ex-reporter had moved into scheming mode, a state of mind she suspected the genius knew well and as such he simply left her as she were, stepping towards the window and slipping out without so much as a goodbye, not that it was needed. The two had already fallen into a comfortable pattern and she knew if the mastermind was needed he would be there and if not he'd simply slither in after the sky was shaded navy. No, slither wasn't the right word. He wasn't a shady criminal doing business in a back alley, greasy hair, greasy personality, no, that would never fit. She found herself rolling over famous villains in her head but none of them would fit, the genius was one of a kind, incomparable, it would have to be up to her to give him a decent comparison. She had what could only be considered the best instructor for the job, she doubted she could come up short with his guidance, if anything her plans would be just as fancy as his though she hoped dearly they lacked the failing even if she suspected it was all show, something for a greater purpose regardless, she would have to ask.

She physically shook her head as if to shake the distraction from her mind before her eyes rested on the box by 'her' bed. It was like a trophy, wasn't it? She liked the idea of that, a monument to her first… First what? Kill? No, that she couldn't celebrate. It was a monument to her way out, to the gratifying freedom one only came across when they forsook all rules and the relevance of anyone other than one's self. Yes, that was something worth the celebration. She wanted to look at it, really and truly _look_ but while the oaf loitered in the hall claiming her ill mental health the best she could do was to continue to look grumpy, she couldn't have him getting suspicious so soon in the game. Though he might have noticed she stopped breathing for several minutes there, he should have. Maroon.

What was it he had said? They didn't believe she was unstable, which meant they thought she was just an average, run of the mill criminal… Well, she'd need to do more to that effect right? Maybe if she ruined Wayne's plans they'd overlook the asylum, what could she do in there? Sit idly by while grown men sat in the corner playing with their lips? No, that was not the place for her in the lifetime or the next.

Flinging herself down onto her bed she pulled the pillow close and propped her head up against it. She needed to figure out what she wanted to do. She didn't want to be a criminal, to have no freedom and be hunted wherever she went but she didn't want to be held captive where, though it was frowned upon, she'd still be treated much the same. She really only had a few options and all of them involved something she wasn't completely comfortable with. She could ask Megamind for help, somehow she knew he'd give it but she didn't want to rely on him unless it was absolutely necessary. Maybe she could pull of an escape 'attempt'. If she got out, shot at someone, wounded not killed, maybe then they'd cart her off to prison instead? Wait, was she seriously this set for going there? Why on earth was she upset she wouldn't get to get beaten by the larger girls? It was foolish really.

That's when it hit her, an idea so monumental it seemed silly to have not thought of it before. It took off from the villain's plans, the domination of the capitol, but from there it only grew. Things were never fair, this world was not a happy place and she could see it day after day, children staring in the streets while the rich grew fat on food they didn't truly need. She knew what could be changed and how to change them, all she lacked was power but if her and the villain could achieve this power than what was there to stop her? All she needed were plans, to which both her and the mastermind have many that flitter by in masses. All she'd need to do was pull one like a drop in an ocean and with the help of such a genius there would be no stopping it from coming to fruition, besides the loyal government dog standing in the next room.

She didn't hate Wayne, she couldn't. They may not know each other well and of course he was much dumber than she was, making conversation difficult between the two, but his heart was in the right place. He wanted to do right, to make a difference but without correct guidance how was he to be blamed for the failure of those above him? And certainly there were those above. He was barely a pawn in a very large came of chess, simply a piece, powerful if used 'correctly'. How could she ever make him see what he is doing isn't strictly right? That these laws make no more sense than the starvation in the middle of a city of the rich? She needed these people to be seen, to be heard. They didn't have voices strong enough on their own, but her voice… It was already known, already heard, all she'd need to do is draw attention.

She heard the muffled footsteps on the carpet outside and pulled herself to sit and face the door. When it swung open Janey was staring, red eyed at her friend.

"What did he say?" Roxanne asks, confident know she knows that no matter the future she was given she was going to make one herself.

"Nothing much, he… Gave me some medicine… To help… Well he said stress but I think we both know…"

"I know what's in those." Roxanne almost snarled but the smile spread quickly. "Don't worry, I'll take them if you want me to."

"I know you won't." Janey said sternly but soon returned the smile, replying in a hushed voice. "And I won't make you."

"I take it he's gone?"

"Saw him take off towards the station, doubt he's within hearing range anymore. I take it you already have plans?"

"Something like that. Fancy helping me scheme?" Roxanne joked, petting the spot beside her on the bed. Janey was really one of a kind, after everything she was still here, still caring for her. Even now, knowing Wayne was sending her to an asylum and she didn't even care, wouldn't make her take medicine she didn't need, wouldn't even try to convince her she did something wrong because, for whatever reason, Janey was sure that Roxanne wouldn't take a life unless she was sure there was no other option. Oh darling Janey, if only she knew how grateful Roxanne was.

"So what's the plan? Terrorism? Petty theft? Oooh, are we going to go paint dirty words on the police station walls?"

"Oh, Janey, however did you know?"

Janey winked and the two shared a short chuckle before the room fell silent but there was something different about this silence than the ones that had followed the days before. This wasn't suffocating, it wasn't the calm before the stop, it was peaceful, serene.

"I'm guessing… Your plan doesn't involve the asylum."

"No, well, I'm not sure yet. It certainly won't involve me being in there though."

"How do you plan on getting away? Wayne will fine you no matter where you go."

Janey knew the answer, she just wanted to hear it.

"I'm going to ask Megamind, he might be willing to help, at a price I'm sure."

"He'd do anything for you, I swear he's adored you since the first time you kicked him in the shin."

"Somehow I doubt it." Roxanne laughed. They probably wouldn't even be the way they are now if she wasn't so influential. Alright, maybe she wasn't so much influential now but juicy gossip but she was sure she had plenty of uses, particularly with Wayne. She knew he'd still come for her, still be lured into traps for her. Why? Because he actually did care for her even though she was never particularly tolerant of his affections.

"So… When can I expect to be explain your disappearance to the police?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, give me some time to practice my surprised face at least." She laughed.

"Deal."

The day continued like Wayne's visit had never occurred, the two watched bad films and ate from the piles of food Janey kept preparing. Not out of stress this time which Roxanne was endlessly grateful for. The small of the house was heavenly in the evening as the two started baking funny shaped cakes and doing all those girly things Roxanne had despised most of her life. She wasn't going to fight the majority anymore, she was her own person and it didn't matter what people thought of her, besides this was her friend. Her best friend. The two could be fools for days and neither one of them would ever consider the other anything more than a crazy best friend, the kind some take years to find, like a soul mate you never sleep with. Janey laughed at the comparison.

It was funny how you never really know someone until you're as low as you've ever been and still find those people by your side. One day Roxanne would repay her, she vowed this though she could never truly hope to return such a kindness. To stand by someone through something like this. Whatever Janey asked Roxanne would move time and space to give her whatever she wished. It was a promise she mad to herself and in turn silently made to Janey.

When she finally crawled into bed it must have been around midnight but she couldn't sleep, not until she told Megamind what she'd be forming most of the day. To say she was excited was an understatement. Why? Maybe she was power hungry, maybe she was really just mad but this didn't matter, nothing mattered anymore. Not in the horrible way, the crushing defeat brought on by depression but the complete freedom and strength that comes from knowing that nothing can affect you. It's a blissfully happy feeling, a feeling of strength and Roxanne found herself clinging to this through the night. It must have been in the early hours of the morning when she finally decided Megamind wasn't going to slink in until later so she settled herself down for a nap while she waited. She didn't doubt he would come, just knew he'd be up to something.

* * *

Roxanne was huddled up under the covers when she heard him slip in and settle down at the foot of the bed. She wondered if the genius thought she might be asleep as he didn't speak for some time, simply sat in silence while she stayed in the warmth of her blankets. It was nice, it felt right, well more the company felt right. In truth she'd be a little more comfortable if he were closer, a problem easily resolved.

"Need a bluer pillow." She said, amusement in her voice. She heard his comforting chuckle and his weight shifted on the bed. When he came to settle by her pillow she sat up so he could sit then quickly cuddled into his lap. She wasn't sure if this was an odd thing to do, or even if she should care. It just felt like such a natural thing, like he was a long-time friend. Perhaps he was? They talked at least once a week, he'd show her his new inventions, explain them and she'd offer her opinions and though it sounded like a constant insult to others she knew the genius was able to decipher her hidden meanings. There was always a kind of understanding between them, they knew each other in ways other people didn't. It wasn't normal, it didn't need to be.

"Megamind?"

"Yes, Miss Ritchie?"

"Take me away?"

"As far as you like."

"Further than that."

"Of course."

The room fell into silence for again for some time, the soft sound of Megamind breathing, his fingers through her hair that she hadn't even known were there at first. She smiled, feeling his warmth… A lot of warmth actually.

"You're really hot." She said rather matter of factly, lifting her hand to his thigh and testing his temperature.

"Why thank you" he laughed and she slapped the place she had been resting her hand. "What? You said it."

"I meant your body… Er… Temperature. You're hot in temperature. Shut up." She laughed as he continued to chuckle sending waves of rumbling warmth around her. There was something so comforting about that laugh, something that made her feel safe. It was such a unique laugh, it was his laugh. Entirely and completely his and that was something no one could ever mimic. That was why it was comforting, because only one man could laugh that way, make that sound, that rumbling purr and that person was someone who she felt understood her more than anyone.

"Why?" she asked once he settled and began stroking her hair again.

"My body temperature is a few degrees above yours, not much but enough to notice. 39.7 °C to be exact."

"Toasty." Roxanne smirked.

"Yes, Roxy, very toasty. But why the sudden curiosity about my body temperature? I would have thought that to be the last thing on your mind."

"Wait, you're curious at my curiosity?"

"Bet you're curious to know."

Roxanne smirked. "I don't know, sometimes I forget…"

"That I'm not human." He finishes.

"Something like that." She sighs. "Not that it really matters."

"I know plenty of people who would disagree."

"Well it doesn't matter to me."

Megamind made some sort of noise between a sigh and a chuckle. "Thank-you, Roxy."

She pushed herself up and was immediately met by a pair of bright green voids, like liquid emeralds that reflected even the slightest of light while her slate-greys seemed to absorb it and trap it in a world of total nothingness. She felt like his very own contradiction, an opposite that cancels out the first and yet there's room for her to be canceled out in return.

"So what was your plan? Run off into the sunset? It's a bit dark for that now but maybe we could start a new trend."

"I was thinking disappear into the shadows, more ominous." She smirked before her face grew serious. "I don't want to spend the next five years hugging myself." She confessed.

"You want to spend the next five years being hugged be me?"

"Well we've got a head start, sort of. Do you consider this hugging?"

"Hmm… Let me think…" all of a sudden she felt his arm snake around her waist and before she could even protest he was hugging her, her face buried into the crook of his neck. She didn't even consider struggling, not even pretending to. Instead she just hugged him back, simple and comfortable and safe.

"You're such a pain" she laughs.

"And you're a pleasure" he rumbles and she imagine the suggestive look on his face.

"Don't flirt with me while I'm so close to your jugular."

"Is that a threat or should I assume it's a sign you're in the mood?"

"Gees, you're impossible."

"Well if we follow the format of this conversation that would mean you're-"

"Say easy and I bite."

"Easy, easy, no need to get violent." He mocked

"Tough, I'm going to anyway you smartass." She launched the attack and pushed him against the bed, climbing over his chest and pinning him with her legs "Hazzah!"

"Oh, Miss Ritchie, I never suspected you were the dominating kind."

"And who would see you as submissive?"

"We'll shock the world with our sexual fetishes. Now tell me, what's the plan."

"I'm being asked about my plans an awful lot today. To be honest I only have a vague idea so I figure why not-"

"Ask the mastermind?"

"Exactly. So, suggestions?"

"How can I give suggestions when I don't even have the basic idea?"

"Oh come now, I think you know where my minds at. You always do."

"My mind's a little more preoccupied with the body at the moment."

"Pervert"

"Seductress."

"You love it."

"I do, now tell me before the anticipation has me undone."

She slid off to sit beside him and he quickly righted himself, his eyes fixed firmly on hers as she began to introduce him to the plan she'd slowly been forming.

"Poverty, Cruelty, pollution, capitalism, prejudice, war, crime, disease. These are the things wrong with the world. These are the things I wasn't to fix."

"What do you possibly intend to do?"

"Eradicate them all."

"There's no way, not in a million lifetimes. You aim high, Roxy, but without-"

"If all the money invested into the army was spent on food for one single day world hunger could be eradicated. More than 50% of the food we produce is never consumed, most of it produced by the very people who starve."

"And how are you to convince the super power of the world to drop their defences for an entire day, to give up their place on the throne."

"They'd have no choice; they would need to be forced."

"You could never force them, not as a single person, an ant against a swarm of wasps."

"I wouldn't be alone." She winked

"I don't count." He smirked

"I never said you did. The rich will never be convinced their happy life is a lie but plant a single seed of hope among the masses of a down-trodden population and a rebellion is sure to form."

"You expect the nobodys, the forgotten, to face the full force of the greatest mortal power?"

"No I don't. Poverty, starvation, no education. The worst problems in this world are stemmed by money or lack thereof."

"You mean to make them all rich?" he joked.

"No, rather make them all poor. Eradicate the need for currency, disregard consumerism and debts. Those with money are above those without and it is all to do with circumstance."

"You can't just wake up in the morning and have money no longer exist."

"No I can't, it will need to be gradual, introduce a better method. The system begins to crumble in favour of one that works better, the government will fall."

"And what of all the others? You say the wealthy and the strong cannot have such a change forced on them but you cannot expect the world to be run by the nobodys who destroyed it."

"Once it all begins to fall they will have no choice, convert or be destroyed."

"You mean to eliminate those who do not fit into your puzzle?" He said, mocking concern but his eyes where already aflame with interest and understanding. A chemical flame. Fire green.

"The government controls them at mass through deception; we can control them through truth, expose the injustices hidden from them."

"World-wide panic, mutiny, disbelief. They'd crush us before we'd even begun, you'd crumble a reality these people have known all their lives, they'd lose all direction, wouldn't know who to fight. How do you expect to control a world that's not only in chaos with those above them but those who stand beside and bellow them."

"They can't be eased into these things, their world is an entire lie."

"They can't have a bomb dropped, Rox."

"Unless it's dropped by someone they already look up to, someone above the highest."

"The highest place of power? The president?"

"Exactly, it's all we would need."

"You could never do it, you'll be a wanted criminal, the only way you'll find yourself sitting at the office to expose a huge injustice that the government is hiding, to turn them onto those above them."

"But that wouldn't work, you said so yourself, to crumble the very foundation they're built upon would bring the world to ruin."

"You need a new face."

"A puppet, a distraction, we change the world behind the eyes of someone they trust."

"We use the president to induce a riot from the lower people? I see the workings but not a perfect piece, you're working backwards from the Mona Lisa but really you should be starting from a sketch."

"I never said it wasn't flawed, it's why I need you, you'd be the mastermind behind the plans. Find the holes I in my thinking and I'll find the holes in yours."

"Where do we start? You picked an area to change and I follow you. Eradicate poverty opens doors to education, less disease, less hunger, people who have the same rights as the rich will lose the cruelty they gain from an uneducated childhood. Prejudice, war, crime and more would all be highly corrected by appropriate teachings but we still need the first rung of the ladder."

"We need a face, right from the start. Someone to speak for us."

"But who would speak for a villain and a murder?"

"They don't need to know it's us. We instruct them from afar, hints at first, let them think they run the show and we're just on the sidelines."

"That would certainly work at first, give as a point to work from, but who could we pick the world would love right from go?"

"Isn't it obvious? Not intelligent enough to fight but influential, loved, with a firm vision of justice."

"Wayne…"

"Wayne."

"A starting point."

"_The_ starting point."

"Roxanne, you're a genius."

"Nope, smart enough to be good, dumb enough to be great."

* * *

In a matter of minutes they had their starting point and the foundations of an idea. If Megamind was sour of his current and prolonged failure to destroy the hero he certainly didn't show it, instead the two of them took turns pacing, speaking whatever came to their mind as they formed loose and distorted ideas which were converted as they reached the others ears, from their they would pace and tell of the reformation and slight solidification of the prior idea until they were almost flawless on their own. Those ideas were merged with others, some scrapped while others grew. By sunrise they couldn't keep their mouths shut for more than a few moments at a time and the decision of Roxanne's future had been made. When Janey knocked on the door that morning the genius had thrown it open, startling the poor girl half to death before pulling her inside.

At first Janey simply stared, slack jawed and shocked but it cleared up fast as Roxanne began explaining, not of the great plan but of how Megamind would take her away, leave her in another city under a new name and make sure she'd never need to wear a white jacket or hug herself. The two were somewhat manic as they spoke, not always making complete sense to anyone but each-other but Janey didn't mind, simply offered her input when needed until the conversation started to whittle down and it was clearly time for goodbyes.

"I'll come back often, whenever I get the chance." Roxanne grinned.

"How? Wayne won't stop looking for you, he'll probably think Megamind did something to you."

"Hah, let the fool." Megamind laughed before his gaze fixed on Roxanne. She tapped the watch subtly as if asking permission and he nodded slyly, turning to watch the other girl's reaction. In a few moments the dial had been turned and ever so slowly the red light mesh began to consume her, little cubes flickering into the navy fabric, yellow skin and black lengthy hand of the female cop Roxanne knew no longer existed. Standing in her new skin she bowed and twirled, giggling slightly at the absurdity of it all. Janey simply gasped and began touching everything she could reach just like Roxanne the very first time she had turned the dial. It was still a novelty to her and she knew the unearthly genius found their reactions beyond amusing. She wondered briefly how it must feel to invent something so un-believable, so surreal, to bring it to reality from the simple idea.

"We'd better go." He finally chuckled, standing and gesturing towards the window. "You can come by and see how everything went with Wayne and the cops tomorrow or the day after, depends how long it takes them to clear out. Or if you like we could join them?" he asks with a low, scheming chuckle. She was quickly finding that this was one of her favourites.

"Alright." She sighed, diving at her friend and giving her a tight hug. "I'll see you in a few days, okay Janey?"

"You take care of yourself, tell me what city you move to, I want to know you're safe when you're not around."

"Of course, the moment I get a place I'll let you know."

"Be careful."

"I know, I know." Roxanne laughed, finally letting go and stepping back, irritated already by the fake hair constantly falling across her face. She followed Megamind out the window before leaning back in as Janey passed out the packed bag and box that carried Roxanne's precious 'trophy' and after a final round of goodbyes the villain and his apprentice turned towards the garden and made their way forward. It was about mid-morning but Megamind didn't seem too worried about being spotted and when he made a sudden stop in the middle of the yard Roxanne had to raise an eyebrow.

"What's up?"

"Just getting the boot." He said casually before, out of nowhere, a pitch black car began to materialize and the boot popped open with a click.

"Oh…" Roxanne exclaimed. "That's the car minion usually picks me up in, right?"

"One and the same." He smiled, opening the side door and taking her belongings so she could step in. He walks around the back for a moment before coming around the other side and sliding in, turning a wide and proud smile before twirling the keys around his long finger. "Meet my baby, or at least meet her when you're completely awake." He laughs in that lovely purr so strictly his, so irreplaceable, one of a kind.

"Does she have a name?" she asked, sliding her hand along the headboard while her eyes run excitedly over the dozens of glowing buttons, levers and screens.

"Hmm? I don't believe she does… We just call her the invisible car."

"Well you and Minion will have to remedy it before I ride her next. Speaking of, how is minion?" she hadn't seen him in what felt like forever and if she was honest with herself she was missing his polite and bubbly chatter. When she thought of Megamind she always thought of Minion, the two just seemed to belong together.

"If you like we can go see him? I think he's at the lair, if not he'll be there soon."

"You'd take me to the lair? As in _the_ lair?"

"If you'd like." he replies, finally starting up the engine with a soft thrum and smiling like a proud father.

"Of course." She says, trying her best not to start bouncing in her seat. The lair, the real and true evil lair, the place of the genius's operations. She couldn't believe it.

"Minion can prepare some lunch while we discuss you're future residence." He says, leaving the car on but still in place as he flicks a switch on his watch, lifting it to his dark lips and speaking into it. "Code: Miss Ritchie's coming for lunch."

Roxanne tried her best not to laugh as the watch replied in the perfect mimic of Minion's voice.

"Code: Eeee! That's wonderful! I have just the thing, I've been wanting to make this lemon and custard tart and- oh sir, don't tell me you're going to use the knock-out spray. You know I'm sure using it so often will start to affect her health and maybe even her smell, if she comes here and can't smell my food I want be to happy-"

"Code: She's in the car with me, completely conscious."

"Code: Miss Ritchie! Hello! Can she hear me?" he yells excitedly from the other side, there's a lot of banging and the clatter of pots and she quickly suspects he'd already started cooking.

"Code: Driving, Minion. It's bad to talk on the watch and drive."

With that he clicked the switch again and Roxanne allowed herself to fall apart, laughing so much her cheeks began to hurt and her stomach tightening to a point of agony.

"Code: That was awesome" she manages to choke between fits of laughter. Megamind simply winks and the two head out down the street.

* * *

Pannanarae18 8/4/12 . chapter 5

**I'm glad you liked it x3 Here's some more ;3**

Guest 8/4/12 . chapter 5

**Haha! Thanks x3 Actually I was watching a movie about crazies, I don't remember what it was called though, just that it had lots of yelling XD**

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Notes on the Criminal Mind / Contains Spoilers**

_Again, not much to go here nothing to explain without revealing too much x3 fact about the army is true though, the american army to be exact._

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING**


	7. Her Lair Within the Lair

**Disclaimer** : I still do not own Megamind.

* * *

**Noire et Bleu  
**_Black and Blue_

* * *

**WARNING ::: Contains graphic smut, gore, evilness, shadows, torture and demented fluff. **_  
_

_Here we go, next chapter. Not entirely happy but it will do. I changed evil lair a fair bit and I'm not sorry about it x3 I know i have more to tell you about this chapter but don't have the time, I'll be updating again in the next five days. Will reply to reviews for this chapter in next chapter! Love you guys! x3_

* * *

**Chapter 07 : Her Lair Within the Lair**

* * *

_Song: None_

* * *

Megamind's driving was questionable at best and with the bonus of being invisible there was no need to stop or even slow when he took some of the sharp corners. If it were anyone else Roxanne might have been worried but she could see the villain was not only relaxed but his eyes were locked forward, a smile on his lips and his hands were moving the car so flawlessly she could only guess how fast his mind was ticking away. His reflexes were flawless, she'd love to see a human attempt this.

"Close your eyes." He instructed, turning with a wink.

"Make me." Was her amused reply, folding her arms across her chest like a rebellious child.

"Suit yourself." He smirked, rounding another corner. Roxanne was sure the two should be flying into the doors considering the speed but the genius must have considered this and somehow remedied it. Another thing she would have to ask how he accomplished. The car began to slow now, not really slow considering its original speed but it was now spinning down to sixty when she saw the villain sliding off the road and down an alley. Down an alley and right for a wall. At first she just nodded internally, yes a wall, his lair was probably down this empty street but when the villain didn't slow she knew something was amiss. It got closer very quickly and though her trust in the genius stopped her from screaming as the last few feet enclosed she still unhooked her arms and gripped her seat.

Fwoomph.

They had driven right through the wall and remarkably, come out the other side.

"Ah…" was the best she could manage, blinking as the car slowed to a stop in what looked like an over packed garage but with far more machines.

"Ah indeed." He chuckled, turning off the car and swinging his door open. It took her a few seconds to regain her fully coherent thoughts before her door was swung open too and a blue long fingered hand entered her vision, asking for hers. She didn't take it and instead pushed it aside. He smiled and stepped back, as though impressed with her decision and she slid out of her seat, still blinking at the area around her.

The walls were lined with wires, coils, screens and parts of various machines. Stacks of wheels and robotic chips, glass domes and boxes of assorted junk. It reminded her of a mechanics garage, she could even spot the grease stains on the metal grated floors. What little you could see of the walls were simple red brick though some of the bricks themselves looked out of place and Roxanne found herself wondering how many hidden buttons and levers where in the room alone and more importantly, what would they do. She crushed the idea of sprinting off and randomly pushing bricks.

"Sorry about the mess, been awhile since I've had visitors" he chuckles, resting his hand on her back a guiding her forward. He leads her over to the furthest wall from the entrance, again you can't see much of the actual wall but when the villain steps around the hulk of what could only by a giant spider bot she easily guesses it's another hidden door. She follows; testing the space ahead with her hand just in case she misjudges the size of the opening but in moments she's standing in a lengthy corridor composed of brick, metal boards and the occasional black screen.

"I imagine that took a bit of getting used to."

"Not really." He shrugged, taking the lead.

Leading the two past several doors he turns to the only double door she's spotted too far and pulls the door open for her to enter, she sees a brief glimpse of redwood but doesn't slip by him, instead she pulled the other door open and let herself by, just to be difficult. She didn't want him opening all her doors or going out of his way to make her comfortable. Again it looked to be another corridor but it was so drastically different from the last two rooms she stopped and looked around again. The floor wasn't metal but a polished horizontal red wood slats that continued up the sides of the wall to her knee. The remainder of the wall and roof looked like white plaster but she tapped it with a knuckle to make sure. Of course the sound of metal greeted her and the genius gave a simple wink before she took a step forward, he moved his arm in front of her, stopping her mid step.

"Unless you really want to see my room, in which case we'd certainly miss lunch, I'd advise you to step back."

She did as she was told but knew she must have looked a little confused. Megamind turned to the doorframe and flicked what looked like a light switch, for a very brief moment she forgot this was his lair and expected the lights to go out. Instead a small part of the frame just below the switch pushed forward and flicked open, exposing a tiny monitor and several circular buttons, some labelled, others not. He pushed the first two, flicked a switch that read automatic then pushed a button near the bottom. The tiny black screen flicked to life and an orange loading bar turned on only long enough for the two to turn back to the corridor.

She heard the grunt of machinery under her feet and thought they were standing on an elevator only to her surprise the first slat in front of her sunk down, then the second a little further, then the third. Then she waited but nothing more happened. She turned to find those mocking green eyes boring into hers, which she rolled for good measure, and took a cautious step onto the first sunken panel. The fourth sunk. The second panel, the sixth sunk. It struck her as odd that the genius would put all this effort into a staircase but this was Megamind, if anything he didn't wasn't overly flashy he'd be ashamed to show them to anyone. Either way it was actually very nice, it still smelt like polish so she guessed it must be new.

"Finished it only two weeks ago. Before that we had to get down from the other hall. Not a big deal but I hated having to get up and go all the way around."

"It must have been a lot of work." She said in awe, she knew it wouldn't have been much work at all for the genius but it served its purpose, his chest puffed and he continued on about how he accomplished the feat. Pressure pads, weights, lots of little knick-knacks and a whole lot of saw-dust. She found herself schooling her face of the smirk that threatened to cross it until another panel slid down just ahead and another hall came into view, and standing in the middle of it was minion.

"Miss Ritchie!" he exclaimed, waving his big gorilla hands like mad along with his little fishy fins. "I heard the car pull in, I hope sir didn't scare you with his reckless driving, I do try to make him slow down but you know how he gets when he's on his own."

"I wasn't that bad! That old lady should have been more careful where she was going."

"Sir!" Minion exclaimed, looking completely shocked and appalled.

"Don't worry, Minion, he was very careful." Roxanne said kindly and Minion slumped with a sigh.

"Don't tease me like that, Sir, you know I worry."

"Well then don't." he replied in monotone but she could see the quirk of his lips as he stepped past. Roxanne on the other hand was wrapped into an almost bone crushing hug.

"It feels like forever, Miss Ritchie! I was so worried and then when Sir told me how you were handling it and then all those things on T.V. Oh it was terrible!"

"I'm fine minion." She said, comforting the fish instead of herself, which was an odd and amusing scenario.

"Are you sure? When I saw them push you into the police vehicle and you looked so detached and then when Metro Man started telling everyone about your mental break down I didn't know what to think, then Sir told me you save his life and I couldn't believe it! Not that you didn't save him, always knew you were a good one but couldn't believe the awful things and oh, Miss Ritchie, they were awful as awful gets!'

"Minion, care to detach yourself from the reporter any time soon?"

"Oh! I'm sorry!" he squeaked, releasing Roxanne from the death grip that had been steadily growing tighter, locking off her air. She coughed as subtly as possible and shot Megamind a grateful glance which was greeted with that sly grin of his as he motioned the two to fall in step behind him. He led them to the second door on the right and pushed it open, not bothering to let Roxanne pass him first but still holding it open as the two followed and the door swung shut. They were standing in a kitchen at least twice the side of the one at home. It was dark but not overly so, mostly lit with flickering orange lights that mimicked candle flames and a large grey stone fireplace blocked with a wire fence. The floor here looked like flecked black marble and matched the counters laid out like a large U in the corner of the room, redwood cupboards above and below.

Close to the fire sat a mahogany dining table surrounded by four high-backed chairs, several black plates and crystal glasses already laid out in front of two and though she could smell food she couldn't see it on any of the benches. The walls down here were made of the same dark grey stone as the fireplace but she could still spot a few switch boards and even a small section of wall that was undoubtedly a hidden wall. All in all it seemed almost out of character, the Villain certainly had taste, there was no mistaking it, but it seemed to clean, no inventions littering the floors, no blueprints on the walls. It was very much Minions room, and of course he began flitting about merrily looking incredibly proud with the maintenance this room would require.

"Take a seat, take a seat, lunch will be ready soon." He practically sung as Megamind drew his chair and slid in, the one closest to the fire. When she took her seat across from him she couldn't avoid the idea of him looking almost angelic, or demonic. Maybe a splash of both. His blue skin looked dark, green eyes brighter and all the while the flicker of orange yellow and red flickered in the background, silhouetting him in warmth. She smiled and he returned it.

"So, where is it you planned on moving to? You have the watch, we can scan anyone you like. Your choice."

"I'm not sure," She confessed. "I hadn't put much thought towards it. Someone easily forgotten I guess because I don't want to have to maintain relationships with people I don't know."

"You'll be taking up a new life Miss Ritchie?" Minion asked, leaning from behind her to pour her a glass of wine before leaning further over to do the same for the mastermind.

"If possible." He answered for her and Minion looked down from his fishbowl with an expression of concern before heading back to the counters.

"You'd need something more permanent than her watch, wouldn't you, Sir? I know the hair doesn't always sit right and sometimes your fingers sink into the projection."

He nodded, his eyes gazing into the distance while he was lost in thought. Roxanne had switched off her watch in the car but felt the need to flick it back on, just to take another look at all the things still wrong with it but she decided against it. "It would need to be someone closer to my body shape." She finally added.

"Not necessarily, we could just make the projection more solid but it would need a bit of working. I've never considered using them on an almost permanent basis before giving you yours, mostly they were used to get me out of jail" he confessed with a chuckle and wink.

"Miss Ritchie could stay here with us while you work, Sir?" Minion said excitedly. "We can give her one of the cells, decorate it, make it comfortable, she could use your old bed! I loved that one."

"Cells?" she asked, raising her eyebrow to the genius.

"I'm not having her live in a cell." He replied flatly. "We still have that old work room, it would take some fixing up but only if you'd like it." He added, turning to her.

"Oh! Say you will!" Minion exclaimed, the sound of more pots being shifted around behind her as the smell of savoury food filled the air.

"I wouldn't want to impose-"

"Oh nonsense! Sir would adore you're company! And quite frankly this place could use a woman's touch, I try to get Sir to clean up after himself but, well, you've see the main room."

"It's not 'mess' so it doesn't need to be cleaned." Megamind protested but Minion just began telling him off for all the abandoned projects now collecting dust. Roxanne smirked and received quite the fake glare before Minion gave up and began serving. Her plate was filled with a large scoop of sticky white rice before another much larger scoop of cubed meat covered in light brown sauce. It smelt amazing and her mouth started watering instantly.

"Beef stroganoff" he declared proudly, slapping his 'sir's' hand when he tried to finger out a piece of beef. "At least wait for me to finish serving, sir! Really, you have no manners."

"I don't need them, I'm a super Villain."

"Of course, Sir." He agreed with a chuckle, shaking his head as he ambled away to start cleaning up.

The two ate in silence, it all seemed very formal, sip of wine, bite of food, yet it felt completely natural. The smile from the man across from her, the chatter of Minion as he discussed how they would decorate Roxy's room, the eventual serving of the two little slices of creamy desert. It was lovely and by the time the two were done Roxanne fault no issue with propping her feet up on the chair beside her as Meagmind leant down to stoke the fire, such a simple action yet she was surprised he hadn't built a machine to do it for him, or at least had Minion do it.

"I suppose if you'll be spending the next few days here-"

"Maybe longer?" Minion interrupted hopefully.

"Maybe longer, so I guess I should show you around? Minion will get your bed ready; see if he can find you some furniture for your clothes."

"I have just the thing!" He squeaked excitedly, making his way from the room looking remarkably like he was skipping. Roxanne couldn't help but smirk as she pushed herself to her feet.

"I guess I'll show you down to the end of this hall then head back up?"

"Okay."

The two headed down the hall as he pointed to various rooms. Some had symbols on little silver door plaques, others didn't and all were either wooden or metal.

"Kitchen, door across is storage, this is Minions room, door across is the library. This is one of my workrooms, so is that one. Door at the end is the heated pool." He said, pointing from door to door and only smirking towards the library, which she guessed was another one of his pride and joys and she couldn't wait to get in there, see the books, the inventions, and the extra pieces of the genius she had saved. The headed back upstairs and he flicked some switches, pressed some buttons and turned to the hall to his room.

"Door at the end is my room, to the right is the bathroom, and left is my primary work room." He said grinning and winking, another room she'd love to get into. He started forward and for a moment she thought she'd might get her wish but instead he opened the door to the bathroom and forced her to step in first.

The bathroom was massive and much brighter than the kitchen, lit by a massive fire in the middle of what looked look a tiny pool. The floor was the same as the kitchen but more grainy, probably so he wouldn't slip. She got the brief mental visual of the master mind naked and it was enough to make her avoid his look a moment. Not something she wanted to think about. The walls were mostly empty, a massive screen on one side, counters on the other but it all looked very clean and open. She noticed the four shower heads suspended on the roof high above the bath as well as several indents and she could only guess that the roof either shifted or things slid down from above. By now he had moved to the far side of the room, drawing attention to another door and she quickly made her way over.

"And this opens into your room. It used to be my room, then my work room, now it's yours for as long as you need it." He said with a grin "I'd let you in but I think Minion's already in there so we'll come back once he's done."

She followed him out into the first hall, the once composed of dreary metal, brick and cement but he didn't lead her down either side, instead he just gestured to a few doors.

"That there is my lab, there's a few more down the end. Work rooms, storage, and office and the big double doors lead down to the lowest parts of the lair. Cells, torture chambers, evil workings and another bathroom."

He said it all so casually, right up to the cells and torture chambers as if it were the most normal thing to have in your home. She blinked for a moment, unsure how to respond. She found it didn't really bother her as she knew it should, nor find any reason why he wouldn't have told her. She considered it a moment, if the roles were reversed and sure, she'd tell him. In fact she'd even tell Janey without worrying if she'd freak out. It was just normal, well maybe not normal but not anything to put much thought into.

"We can head into the office to discuss the plan and anything else you like, or the library but I think it might be a bit distracting. I think the dog bots were in there last night too."

"I find it hard to imagine you needing an office."

"You never know when the situation might call for one. Now, for example?"

"Makes me feel like were about to discuss business." She joked.

"Well we could always go to my room?" he said with a suggestive smirk.

"Why not mine?"

"Yours isn't ready yet."

"It's still got a floor."

"Temptress."

"Thought I was a seductress?"

"Well pin me then and we'll restart this conversation."

"Don't get your hopes up."

"Again I say Temptress."

He took the lead and she followed, crossing her arms across her chest as they passed doors that contained all manner of secrets she longed to uncover. She wanted to add the lab to a list of places that took her interest but was fairly sure whatever was locked away in there wouldn't be for her eyes, not yet at least. She heard odd noises from one of the work rooms, the sound of water from another until the door at the end of the corridor swung open of its own accord and she found herself facing Minion again, only with his arms were bundled with wood.

"Hey, Boss! I found your old bed and had the dog bots move it in but there's still a lot of trash I've got to clear out-"

"I hope you're not doing any inventing without me?" he said sternly, though it was more like a kid who had found out he was missing something fun.

"No, of course not, Sir. Just fixing up some of the broken furniture. You really should be more careful were you store destructive bots, one almost took my arm off again." He laughed merrily. Again huh? She briefly wondered if she should be concerned for her own safety, especially sleeping in an old work room probably filled with dangerous inventions.

"Nonsense, Minion." He chuckled, taking one of the planks and hoisting it over his shoulder. It was understandable that Minion could with his robotic arms but seeing Megamind do it seemed uncharacteristically impressive. Megamind was always impressive and it's not like he was a weakling but seeing him actually do something Roxanne couldn't do was a bit of a shock at first. "I'll meet you in the office in a moment, Roxy." He said, stepping past her carefully and shooting a friendly smile over his shoulder. Minion beamed the entire time, even spinning around in his fish bowl to wave his little fins and it was all Roxanne could do not to beam back with as much enthusiasm. It was so impossible not to smile around the delightful fish.

Watching the two of them turn into the other hall she sighed and let herself into the office. This was much more Megamind. Entirely composed of metal, switches, screens, dials and tables covered in blueprints. His desk sat in front of the largest screen in the room and various images of Metro City flicked past like a slide, it didn't too long to realise in each seen was a frozen Wayne, circled with writing and goofy sketches, arrows indicating certain places and sometimes she could read things like 'weak spot, extra padding, bruise able' but for the most part the letters where things she couldn't place or varied languages she couldn't read, mostly Japanese. She slid into his high baked char, the only one in the room, before turning to his desk, also littered with notes, blueprints and an embedded screen he could draw and write on with a little black pen. It was amazing to think that every part of this room was made by him and him alone and for a moment she felt rather inferior. She'd never be a smart as he was and seeing this made her feel like she was playing god with suggesting the plan when really she was a child asking mummy to place spaceships.

She kept her hands to herself, not sure if it would be safe to touch more than half with switches or glowing buttons but when her eyes landed on a photo propped up against a pile of tools she had to reach out and touch it, unsure if it was real. There she was, Miss Roxanne Ritchie reporting on the farming chaos just outside Metro city. It was raining that day so she was standing with a black umbrella, her long her catching the wide. She couldn't deny how nice she looked in the shot, probably a freeze of the actual report but that's not what caught her attention. It was the outfit she had worn that day. Being relatively new to the news cast they hadn't started shoving her into green plaid dresses yet. Instead it was plain black jeans, a black top and a blue belt. His colours. He'd seen her wear his colours and kept this for all those years. Why? She had no idea. In fact, if she remembers right, the first kidnapping was the next day.

"Those colours suited you."

She set it back down were she found it.

"Sorry, just remembering how cold it was that day."

"I remember, I spent most of it outside adjusting the front door. You were on when I came in to check the weather."

She nodded, still lost in thought before she stood up to give him his seat.

"Oh no, you can stay there, I need to do some things first, make sure all is well in the world." He said with a chuckle, making his way to a pile of blueprints and shifting them aside to reveal a set of buttons. He pushed a few, checked some screens, sometimes voices would sound from speakers around the room but she never understood the language. Finally he came over to the desk and leaned over her, one hand on her shoulder as he tinkered with some buttons around the screen on her desk. She felt she should have been watching the files he was looking at but instead she was preoccupied with how warm he was and felt herself constantly looking up at him, his eyes focused on the screen and occasionally he'd mouth something as if talking to himself. It seemed so human…

"This is everything I have on Wayne. You can take a look, it's all in English but some of the files might be named a little mumbo jumbo. I tend to just mash the keys and save it as whatever." He said casually, turning his chemical green eyes to hers and smiling. She was surprised at how close he was and it caught her off guard. Thankfully she wasn't the blushing type but she was sure she got caught briefly looking at his lips. Which she should have had no interest in, but being this close to anyone tended to make that happen.

"Thanks" she said, returning the smile and leaning over the screen, already tapping at folders with his pen. He lingered for a moment longer, as if debating something before stepping away and heading back to whatever it was he was doing.

Weaknesses, strengths, arms, legs, torso, impervious, bruises, current health, lifetime injuries. This is how his folders were labelled and considering how many times he had failed to take the 'hero' down such a vast amount of knowledge seemed unusual. She needed only to remind herself who she was sharing the room with, for Megamind there was no failure, just new knowledge and he had categorised all of it. It was fascinating and the sheer amount of information had her feeling like a kid in a candy store. Most importantly, all of it seemed useful in one way or another. Things like weakness, not physically but that he hated enclosed spaces, didn't like being underground, didn't like to hurt people but oddly enough had no worry about hurting the criminals he apprehended. Then there were folders that contained an all manner of things that could be used as blackmail, things he wouldn't want the world to know. Silly things like once stealing a bag of sweets for him and his friends but Roxanne knew with his sense of justice that it would feel worse than robbing a bank to him.

"Could you press the button labelled with what looks like an umbrella?" he asked while standing on his toes reaching about on a shelf. She glanced to her side and spotted it fairly quickly, a Japanese symbol, maybe, or something else entirely. She pressed it and one of the screens near where he was standing folded around to reveal a small cupboard filled with papers. "Thanks" he said quickly, reaching in and scuffling around. She quickly found she loved it in here. The more she read the more excited she was, it was like sitting down with a fun movie and a bunch of snacks. Sometimes Megamind would come and play around on 'her' screen, other times she'd be asked to push buttons and even once key in some words in the command window on screen.

"If you head into the folder labelled 'X32_5L' just out of your current directory there should be a file in there with some numbers as a title, could you open it for me?" he said, scooping up some sketch pads and putting them away. She did as she was told but didn't have much chance to see what was on screen because he came over and pushed another button, switching it to the screen behind her. She turned to take a look and was greeted with the recording of an old fight, in fact the two looked to be only just out of high school. Megamind wasn't doing much at first, not even talking to Wayne who was standing their trying to look impressive. Actually, they weren't fighting, it looked like they were staring each other down.

"I needed some footage where he wasn't moving around." He explained, sitting on the arm of her chair and tilting it slightly. "I just wanted to show you something… There." He says, pointing to Wayne, it takes a few seconds for her to see anything but then there it is, plain as day, the invincible Metro Man is bleeding, a snake of blood curving down his wrist.

"But how?"

"No idea, I've never figure it out."

"I thought it wasn't possible."

"Me too but I want it."

"Imagine what you could do with it."

"Eliminate disease maybe? Weakness?" it doesn't sound like a question, more a conversation with himself.

"That's why you're showing it to me. Even if we didn't want to control him, we still need him… Wait, this is why you fight with him so often?"

"Not at first, but now it is. I could destroy him emotionally, very easily, but I need to wound him. Not enough to kill him, not enough to make him weak-"

"Just enough to make him bleed."

"Exactly."

"Does he know what his blood could do?"

"He does, I've discussed it with him on the battle field. He won't confess he can though."

"It's an eyelash in our Mona Lisa, isn't it?"

"Possibly an entire eye. If you want the plan to work we'll need that blood and while I know I'm smart I also know we think very differently, I want you to find out how to do it."

"Me? How on earth could I do that? You've spent years-"

"I'm not human, not even close. He's almost human, his brain structure is similar."

"I see…" she didn't really, not entirely. She knew how serious he was though, knew that he believed this was something he couldn't do and if that amazing mind of his was sure she could than who was she to argue? She turned back to his desk, keen to drink in all the information he had, now sure it was meant for her eyes all along.

* * *

Answer reviews next chapters, sorry guys x x

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Notes on the Criminal Mind / Contains Spoilers**

_Nothen_

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING**


	8. Chapter 8

Oh my gawd. Seriously, I suck. Okay here's... Well... Sort of an update, maybe... Basically, it's crap. I've had it sitting there since Christmas and i just have NO muse for it. I'm probably going to scrap it entirely, maybe. I do like it, and had a lot of awesome ideas for it. I guess I'm still undecided. Well, if anyone has any ideas message me, or if they want to take over. Eh, anyway here's some story.

I've also got a new one up if anyone's interested. Hmmmm. :|

* * *

The two had been sitting in the dark office for some time, their work illuminated be peculiar gadgets and switches as they lost themselves to the world outside. The two worked studiously and constantly exchanged half-baked ideas but for the most part Roxanne simply tried to catch up on what the genius already knew by combing his immense collection of notes or listening intently as he sat on the edge of the chair talking and teaching like on old college professor. She found his voice soothing and could listen for hours, watching as he backed up his knowledge with photos, videos or recorded sounds.

She found as the two worked together it was easy to fall into an almost pre-planned role and though Roxanne had questions they never went unanswered. While she leaned over documentation with a pen in hand the genius would uncover related files and slide them into a pile beside her, likewise she often found herself passing him required information without being asked. At one point she noticed the alien stop in his workings to smile fondly at her but her eyes had been downcast and she wasn't sure if she was supposed to see.

It was about eleven when Minion finally came in, apologising profusely for the interruption. It didn't take long for Roxanne to come to the conclusion that when Megamind was working or plotting Minion usually stayed well out of the way. She supposed it was almost amusing watching as the two struggled to pull Megamind from his work and every time Minion thought he had succeeded the three were pulled back to his desk as he quickly scribbled down his thoughts. His friend was ever patient though and seemed to have no mind waiting an extra few minutes and simply occupied himself with brief spurts of tiding.

When the three finally made their way down to the kitchen they were greeted with overwhelming smells and a table that could have been set for a family of six. It was almost fascinating to watch how much the tiny figure could stomach and though they certainly didn't get their way through the lot of it a decent half had been devoured. Finally the two had to give into the pacing fish though who had been loitering by the fire for some time, doing his utmost best not to stare intently at the two while he waited for them to finish. Roxanne was tempted to try another serving just to prolong the amusing expression on Minion's face but even she wasn't that crazy.

The two pushed back from the table and Minion quickly took the lead, practically dancing up the stairs with them in tow. He lead them through the bathroom again which was now occupied with a handful of brain bots and stood in front of the bedroom door, blocking it from view.

"Oh I hope you like it!" he exclaimed. "It's only temporary and we didn't have much to go in it, I'm sure if you want anything Sir can make it for you but I still added some fun here and there."

"Just lets us in, Minion." Megamind said in a mock stern voice as folded his arms across his chest, his foot tapping impatiently.

"Oh, right, sorry." He beamed "Anyway, tada!" he sang, swinging the door open and stepping aside to reveal his days labour.

"Oh… Minion." She managed to whisper, stepping in with wide eyes. The room was massive, split down the middle by panels of freshly stained wood that divided the area into two separate rooms. On one side stood a massive four poster mahogany bed and on the right a matching desk, high backed chair and a chest of drawers but her eyes were quickly drawn to a large metal table built low to the ground. It was no higher than her knee but what appeared to be a sheet of tinted black glass turned out to be a large monitor set into the table's surface. She suspected it was similar to the screen in Megamind's office that could be touched and drawn on and the set of similar buttons down one side backed up her theory.

Making her way to the ornate desk she could more clearly see the intricate patterns that decorated much of the surface as well as the other furniture and from the looks of it Minion had mimicked the design on the wooden panels that divided the room. It still smelt like paint, polish and wood shavings but it was bearable and quickly airing through tiny holes in the roof, some seemed to be sucking while others were sending down little funnels of heated air that warmed the room considerably.

"I still need to find you some cushions for the table and the room's fairly low tech, there's some buttons on the desk and a flip over screen on the top of your bed and the draws are set up to suck the air from your clothes and give you more room. Oh and you can spin the wardrobe around store things in the drawers behind it. Sir was using it for storage before but I just took out the safe and attached the furniture and all that. It wasn't very hard and I do hope you like it." Minion babbled, looking thoroughly proud of his work. Even Megamind was keen on looking around, checking under the bed and looking through her drawers, and tossing random pens to her which turned out to be for the screen.

"Thank-you so much, Minion. This is amazing!" Roxanne grinned as she made her way right for the table and crouched down beside it, running her hand affectionately over the large screen. The table seemed to be bolted to the floor and she suspected Minion couldn't move it so instead cleaned it up. He'd even given her some stationary and a few stacks of paper.

"That one's really old so I don't think there are any files left on it, I checked through and unlocked it for you so you're free to use it while you're here, Sir already said it was fine and I even found both pens and the remotes that go with the screens and such, they're in the drawer under the desk. Oh, Sir, I just made that!" he whined, rushing over to the bed Megamind had just plopped himself down on. Needless to say he was back up quickly and chuckling as Minion grumbled over the destruction of his hard work.

"Any chance I could get a copy of those files on Wayne?" Roxanne asked, spinning the pen in her hand as the screen flickered to life.

"Of course, everything is linked together, you just need the right pass, here let me do it for you." He said, crouching down beside her and tapping around with the other pen.

"Are you working on something new, Sir? With Miss Ritchie?"

"We're getting Metro Man into presidency." Megamind answer back simply.

"Oh… Er… Why?" he asked, scowling at the inside of his fishbowl.

"It was Miss Ritchie's idea. We're going to change the world Minion."

She blinked for a moment. Change the world. He'd said it so seriously, like it was the most normal thing in the world. She liked that, she more than liked that. They were going to change the world. Gods, she was mad.

"Come, sit." Megamind continued, patting the ground beside him. "We'll explain it you. You'll love this. Roxy?"

"Hmm? Oh yes." She looked up from the screen as Minion settled down beside them, his suit making a sound much like a machine powering down.

"We want to make a few 'adjustments' to how the worlds run," She started. "The best way to do that without too much interference is to be president but can you honestly picture me or Megamind fitting the role?" Minion shook his head, looking a little amused as he peeked at said genius from the corner of his eye. "We decided we needed someone the people will adore, or better yet already adore but we couldn't just use anyone. Wayne seemed to be the perfect choice for several reasons."

"He's none too bright, if we can convince him everything he's doing is for the benefit of everyone he won't question it-" Megamind continued where Roxanne left off.

"But he won't do anything you tell him to do, he's not that supid-" Minion interrupted.

"Not us, but maybe through letters, word of mouth, Megamind could hack into his computer at home. The key is to make him think he's running the show, calling all the shots." Roxanne added.

"We'd need to develop his trust first, help him catch 'criminals', improve lives. It's a fairly simple matter. The hard part comes with getting him to the top." Megamind said, tapping at the screen to pull up a document Roxanne couldn't read. "Not impossible though. From there Roxanne has some very good ideas."

"I'm not surprised; you're a clever one, Miss Ritchie." Minion beamed, moving his little fins around as though gesturing with hands.

"Thank-you, Minion."

"You're welcome. What are some of the ideas?"

Again the next few hours were spent filling Minion in, checking through files and taking notes on pretty much everything they discussed. Minion was much smarter than Roxanne had given him credit for, sure he always seemed capable but being so bubbly and cheerful, and of course being very much the sidekick, Roxanne had overlooked him quite a bit. Of course his intelligence was hardly surprising considering the company. Even more unusual was how easily she was keeping up with conversation between the two. At times they'd fall into talks of machinery or politics that she couldn't follow completely but for the most part she did well, she didn't even suspect them of dumbing down their speech, unlike most men who seemed to treat her like, well. A pitiful woman.

It was about four in the morning when Minion insisted he'd better get some rest, leaving the two to continue as they were but sometime after nine her traitorous body let out a yawn and Megamind set to sending her to bed. She didn't want him to go, though he didn't linger, simply said goodnight at the door and slid from the room towards his own leaving her to crawl under the silk black covers and curl up. Everything smelt of him but nothing more than the bed and she found herself subconsciously curling in against the pillow. Was it because of those nights he'd comforted her? Or perhaps this familiarity had been planted long ago. She'd been kidnapped on a regular basis, spent plenty of time in his company. She'd never felt threatened and it was true she found the brake from her life pleasant, sometimes fun. They'd never spoken like enemies, she'd never been threatened and he'd never hurt her. To be honest he was probably the only person she'd ever felt comfortable around. Of course she'd love to deny it but the longer she lay there the less it bothered her.

Tthrtrt

"_Miss Ritchie? Miss Ritchie?"_

Roxanne opened her eyes slowly, painfully bright light reflecting off the glass surface before her.

"_Miss Riiiiitchiiiiiie"_

She blinked, trying to clear her mind but it was foggy, clouded with sleep. She could practically hear her cogs grinding into place.

"Minion?"

"Oh, finally! Good morning Miss Ritchie! Breakfast is ready! I wasn't sure what you liked so I just made a whole bunch."

"Oh, thanks." She yawned, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"No problem! I'll be downstairs if you need me!" he chirped, ambling from the room while Roxanne attempted to keep her eyes open for more than a few seconds at a time. She still wasn't a morning person, never was and certainly never would be. She slid one leg out of bed, then the other and simply sat there with her face on the mattress and one arm still curled around her pillow. She could hear the loud whirr of machinery in the room across the hall and her own room was beginning to smell like petrol fumes and metal, she was sure Megamind had been up all night working on whatever had taken his interest. Normally she would have been curious to see but the best she could do was move her leg a little and hope it would regain circulation.

A few minutes later she became aware of how much her neck hurt… She'd fallen asleep, hadn't she? She sighed and slid from the bed to the floor, rolling onto her back and forcing herself to open her eyes wide. It didn't help, in fact when she next open her eyes she was laying on her stomach with a small corner of the blanket wrapped around her arm. The petrol fumes had cleared now, and it sounded like he was just kicking things around, the clatter of metal, wood and even once a muffled thud that sounded suspiciously like someone had fallen from somewhere high.

With a defeated huff she pushed herself up from the hard floor and brushed through her messy hair with her fingers. Not that it really helped much. She wondered if it would be okay for her to shower, she was staying here now wasn't she? Gathering up a change of clothes she made her way to the bathroom where she was unexpectedly greeted by a group of brain bots who had settled themselves on the edge of the tub.

"Er… Hello?" she said cautiously as their red eyes settled on her. None of them moved though and she slowly made her way around the room to rest her clothes on a counter, their eyes trained on her the entire time. Finally she decided there was no way she'd be taking her clothes off with them in the room and attempted to shoo them, pulling open the door to the hall and waving her hand for them to go in that direction. The sparking dome of one fizzled red for a moment, then another looked away but beside that they stayed exactly where they were.

"Oh for crying out loud." She grumbled, slumping and staring up at the ceiling as though it held all the answers.

"Having a problem with the brain bots, Miss Ritchie?"

Minion had poked his massive dome into the room and was now staring at her, those wide eyes curious but not mocking like she suspected Megamind would be in the same situation.

"They won't clear out." She replied in monotone but added a smile for good measure. Minion didn't need to face her morning wrath. He smiled back, one of those wide innocent smiles that consumed his entire face before he stepped in and started telling them to work or check on 'sir' and even once started with the baby talk, attempting to call them to him. Finally he gave up with a scowl.

"Hmm… I'd better fetch the wrench from boss… I'll just be a moment."

He left the room quickly and she heard him tap on the door across from hers but before he had a chance to even ask anything Megamind had pushed past him and rounded the bathroom door, peering in with a sly grin. "You're disappearance has just been made public, Miss Ritchie."

"Oh?" she returned the grin and sauntered past him, making her way into his work room where she was greeted by a massive array of screens. It was another room with lots of desks, a high backed chair, levers and buttons but mostly tools and old projects, scrap metal and wood and even a few robotic parts she recognised. He stepped in behind her and the volume turned up as Wayne's face filled the screen and for once he wasn't winking or grinning. Then she spotted Janey, her eyes splotchy and red but she'd known she'd make it onto the news and was wearing one of her best casual dresses. Forever the top of fashion.

"_I came in and knocked on the door but she didn't answer, I thought she was just upset so I left her but after lunch I knew something was wrong. I let myself in and her things were gone, the bed wasn't made though and it looked like there was a struggle. I hadn't heard anything! I just- I just-"_

It looked like it was all too much for her and she started bawling into Wayne's chest which made him look insanely uncomfortable, Roxanne snorted with amusement as the interviewer started asking questions about what could have happened. Mostly he just said he didn't know anything for sure and they'd need to find out more before they could say anything officially but the final question had a glimpse of anger cross the hero's face, even the new reporter stepped back which made everyone in the room snicker.

"_Some people are suggesting that Roxanne's now under the guidance of Megamind and after her performance with the officer there aren't a lot of disagreements, what are your thoughts on the matter?"_

"_Roxanne is a good person, I'm sure whatever- that was- it wasn't her, now more than ever."_

"_Any words for Megamind on the matter?"_

"_No. This interview is over."_

"_But Metro-"_

"_I said I have nothing more to say" _he practically snarled.

Roxanne crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame as the interview was ended and a peppy little girl started giving the weather forecast.

"Oh look. It's going to be raining tomorrow." Megamind said dully.

"Oh boy!" Minion exclaimed, clapping his gorilla hands excitedly and wiggling around in his dome.

"Got anything outside that'll rust?" Roxanne replied just as flatly which resulted in a subtle smirk from the alien as he stepped past and headed back to a pile of scrap metal which she assumed was what he had been working on moments before. She turned from the room and back into the bathroom where the brain bots were still sitting happily. Thankfully Minion came to the rescue and Roxanne was left in peace.

hggffg

Once again most of the things in the bathroom were operated by switches, leavers and sometimes motion sensors which always surprised her, particularly when she was randomly drowned in clear soapy liquid. It tasted foul, not that she had much choice in the tasting part, but it made her skin feel instantly softer and she'd just learnt a valuable lesson about looking up in the genius's house, lair, whatever.

She didn't bother with a long leisurely shower, she wanted to get back to Megamind's notes as soon as possible and quite frankly she was a little uncomfortable. She could easily picture the genius as the kind to burst into the bathroom to tell her all about his new invention and pay no notice to her standing naked under the running water, he'd probably spin around and hurl out just as quickly and she'd be left standing there blushing. She'd much rather that occurrence never came to be.

She dressed quickly and stumbled back into her bedroom where she found her lunch on the desk, some sandwiches, drinks and a few fruits and vegetables. She felt a little guilty for letting the breakfast go to waste but it wasn't long lived, whatever she didn't eat she was sure the genius would have done so for her.

hgghj

She spent the next few days locked in her room. Well not really locked, more barricaded by a mass of papers, sketch pads, books and general trash she was slowly accumulating. It didn't matter much to her, Megamind was usually busy in one of his work rooms, down in the lab, sometimes even hauled up in the library with a stack of books a little beyond Roxanne's comprehension. It was almost funny how easy it was to live with someone and yet never see them. Again, she didn't really mind and his workings were certainly enough to keep her preoccupied. When it was really necessary to speak to him she'd just slide in front of the table or lie on the bed and talk to him through the microphones that were built into both.

Minion had taken to bringing her food up otherwise she had a tendency not to eat at all. It was so easy to forget things like that and at first she felt bad but Minion was always all smiles and insisted he always did the same for 'sir'. The two were more alike than she'd realised and she had found it was rather easy to fall into the role. Being evil was so… Simple, it was free and had no limitations. To be good you always had to watch your step, always needed to give yourself boundaries or follow those set by others. Now that she was free of it all she found there was no way she could turn back. Nothing mattered beside what she decided should. She didn't need to worry about the opinions of others or keep an eye on the time. She slept when she needed it, not because she had work in the morning.

The sound of heavy footsteps echoed down the hall and Roxanne quickly pushed away from the desk and made her way to the door, tipping mountains of paperwork as she did so before tugging a large box of trash out from in front of the door. If there was a floor she couldn't remember it, all there had been since she arrived was a sea of white covered in her messy handwriting.

"Roxanne?"

"One moment." She called back, narrowly avoiding slipping on a newspaper article she'd just cut out. She needed a better system in here then just tossing them in appropriate piles. Kicking aside more piles of paper near the door she pulled it open as far as it would go, a pair of chemical green eyes meeting hers instantly. He stepped past her and managed to slide the door shut moments before another stack of notes toppled thus blocking his retreat.

"I'm impressed." He chuckled as he indicated to the room before examining a small slice in his thick leather gloves, remarkably close to having cut all the way through and right across his wrist. He tapped at it for a moment as though he'd only just found it before turning back to her with a wicked smile. "I've got something you might be interested in seeing."

"Oh? Then by all means, lead the way."

"Well I was going to have the bots bring it in here… I think that might be out of the question for the moment though, come. It's just downstairs."

(Sorry all)


End file.
